A Darkness
by emoprincess37
Summary: Nira Lestrange was born after her parents escape from Azkaban and was always something of a secret; however now she is at wizarding University and a strange voice speaks to her telling her to bring back a traitor using powerful dark magic. And a new Dark Wizard threatens the peace that Harry Potter worked hard to win 19 years ago. Can they stop it or will Nira help the dark?
1. Chapter 1: Lestrange

_A/N: Just so you guys know, I've edited chapter 1 since I put it up so I don't know if anyone gets an alert for that, but it's edited and much better now. Enjoy and please review!_

_Chapter 1: Lestrange _

"Nashira wait up!" Genevieve called out, hurrying after her friend.

Nashira Lestrange smiled and turned around laughing, to face her friend. Genevieve's school bag was falling off her shoulder and parchment was falling out. Nashira shook her head and walked over to her friend, stooping down to help pick up the dropped parchment.

"Look it's that Lestrange girl!" Two boys whispered loudly as they passed by, pointing their fingers at Nashira.

The young woman stood up abruptly and clutched at her wand; the only that stopped her hexing the boys was her friends hand on her arm.

"Not on our first day back." Gen whispered.

Nashira rolled her eyes but complied, stowing her wand away.

"God it's been nineteen years since Voldemort died; you'd think they'd get over themselves." The 21-year old witch replied.

"Yeah but your mother was the last Death Eater alive at the Battle at Hogwarts." Gen said, sliding her bag back up her shoulder.

Nashira rolled her eyes again. She was tired of being called out in school for being related to the Lestrange's. Yes, she was Bellatrix's daughter who had been born after her Azkaban breakout. She was also a very powerful dark magic witch but she couldn't help that; the Dark Arts ran in her family's blood. It wasn't like she had been asked to be ridiculed every day of her life since she was eleven and had gone to Hogwarts. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't ended up in Slytherin.

"Come on we'll be late to class."

Gen grabbed Nashira's sleeve and hurried along the back streets of Diagon Alley until they came to a tall white building with white colonnades and a vast green lawn and large fountain with a statue of the Boy-Who-Lived. The colonnades had gold veins threaded in forming spidery veins. The college was quite a large institution with sprawling lawns and separate buildings for each different department and a guest lecture hall. In the middle was the black granite statue of Harry Potter holding up the Elder Wand, a defeated Voldemort lying under his feet.

After the defeat of Voldemort nineteen years prior, an institution had been set up to further educate young witch's and wizard's: University. That was all it was called, it had no proper name. It had been Harry Potter's idea to set up a further education school for those who wished to attend; he claimed it was a good idea for those who wanted to enter the Ministry of Magic, or for those who wanted a more difficult job. Also, those who wanted to learn all the magic that older wizards' had insisted would come from practical application.

Nashira's guardians had insisted she further her magical education and she didn't argue with them; she was eager to learn advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and to take more advance Potions classes. Hogwarts had been challenging, at first, but after her fourth year she had simply felt bored. She had self-taught herself much of the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum over the summer and that was her most invested class.

Genevieve and Nashira hurried to their first class: Practical Defense Against Dark Magic. It was something they had learned at Hogwarts already, but this class offered a more advanced approach. Nashira also appreciated an easy credit.

"Ahh I see you two see fit to join my class," Professor Radastan scolded the two girls.

However he winked at Nashira once she had sat down; he had once told her that she was his favorite student and his most learned pupil. She had bristled with pride at the praise, and immediately set to work on learning the _Incendio _spell.

"Today we will be learning a more advanced form of _Protego _known as _Protego Maxima. _ This is just a stronger shield spell class, no need to worry; it's not difficult at all to cast."

The teacher had his class pair off to practice the advanced shield spell. By the end of the class, everyone had mastered the spell. During practice Nashira, to ensure her friend's betterment, had cast non-verbal spells at her; she enjoyed when her friend would squeak and dive out of the way, worried about whatever might be about to hit her.

"Are you ready Gen?" She would taunt, before raising her wand and casting a spell at her friend.

A few times Gen was able to successfully block whatever was thrown at her but a few times she had grown frightened and ducked out of the way, leaving other student's backs open to the attack.

"Miss Roberts you are supposed to be shielding yourself, not allowing Miss Lestrange to set my books on fire." The professor scolded, putting out a small fire.

"I'm sorry professor."

Nashira chuckled and set to work casting spells against her friend for another ten minutes before the professor told them to switch. Gen wasn't good at nonverbal spells so she had to shout everything she was going to cast. Once, when Gen was slow after casting _Expelliarmus, _Nashira had lowered her own shield to cast _Stupefy. _She had grinned proudly when Gen had put up a shield in time to deflect it. 

"Honestly Gen, I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything. You know it's illegal to use the Unforgivable Curses." They were walking out of class, and about to head separate ways.

"Alright well I have to go meet Jeth." Gen's tone was stern but she was smiling.

Nashira waved to her friend as she went to meet her boyfriend during her free period. Nashira however had Advanced Potions and had to run across campus to make it on time. She wished she could've just Disapparated however it was impossible to Apparate or Disapparate on school grounds.

She made it to class on time and sat down at her worktable. She had insisted on sitting by herself, so everyone else was partnered up.

"Hello class, welcome back." Professor Kaylock enunciated clearly from his desk in front of the class.

"Please get out your cauldrons, books, scales, and ingredients. There are instructions on the board for a Befuddlement Draught. Please concoct this potion and turn in a tube of it on my desk, labeled with your name. If you are not done by the end of class, you fail today's class. Go on." Professor Kaylock indicated with a wave of his hands that it was time to begin.

Nashira busied herself copying down the potion's instructions so she wouldn't forget them and stowed the parchment in her bag. She set to work mixing her potion, heating it properly, and adding ingredients as directed. By the time she was done her potion was a lovely green color; she stoppered her bottle and turned in her bottle, one of the first to do so.

"Once you are done, clean up your table and you are excused from the lesson. Make sure you copy tonight's homework from the board before you leave." The professor never once looked up from the papers he was grading.

Nashira gathered up her materials after writing down the assignment and rushed off to the library to get some studying done before Magical History.

ȵ

Nashira sat down with a huff at her lunch table. Gen and Jeth sat down a moment later and any conversation that might have occurred was brought to a halt as food appeared on their plates. They hurriedly dug in, starving after a morning of heavy class work.

"How much homework have you got?" Gen asked Nashira through a mouthful of treacle tart.

"I've got to brew Alihotsy Draught for Potions tomorrow and I have twelve inches of parchment on the reason why the Boy-Who-Lived was the only person able to bring down the Dark Lord. Honestly, as if that's a real assignment!" She scoffed, shoving another bite-full of mince pie in her mouth. "How about you?"

"I've got to work on my _Protego Maxima _spell." Gen said sulkily.

Jeth snorted and rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder; he finished his custard before giving her a quick kiss and leaving.

"So, what do you think I should get him for Valentine's day?" Gen asked Nashira conspiratorially.

"It's two months away! And don't ask me I've never been able to keep a steady boyfriend."

"Haven't you ever liked anyone?" Gen asked, thinking of her friend's past relationships.

Nashira had dumped them without a second thought once it had become clear they weren't up to her 'mature standards'.

"I've never really liked anyone the way you like Jeth if that's what you're asking."

"Oh well, that's not really important." Gen shrugged it off. "Listen, have you heard the rumors?" She leaned in conspiratorially.

"What rumors?" Nashira asked, her curiosity peaked.

"They say there's a wizard about who's been causing trouble; a dark wizard."

Nashira snorted and had to cough to get her food down her throat.

"Really Gen?" Nashira shook her head.

"No really! There have been muggle murders taking place, and a wizard's been killing them! And wizard's out east have complained that it's been getting darker earlier: an unnatural darkness."

"Honestly Gen, you can't believe everything you read in the _Prophet." _

"Oh yeah, I read an article the other day that says Death Eaters who weren't killed or imprisoned, well that they're joining up with this new wizard and trying to recruit new ones to their ranks."

"Gen, seriously? I've told you to stop reading that rubbish."

Gen was about to reply when a cry of "_Aguamenti" _broke out from across the hall. A great burst of water hit Nashira in the back of the head and slowly stopped protruding from the wand of her attacker.

"Come on Lestrange; you're so proud of your filthy heritage. I'll bet you're Death Eater number one for this new wizard."

Nashira kicked away from the table, her fury lacerating her like prickly thorns.

"How dare you insult my family; I am a pureblood witch!"

She raised her wand above her head in a threating manner and screamed:

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The boy's wand flew from his hand; he was no longer laughing derisively but cowering back in fear as Nashira approached.

"How dare you talk about my family in such a way you dirty little boy; _accio wand." _

She summoned the boy's wand and tossed it to him.

"If you want a fight, then make it a proper wizard's duel."

Two teachers, one of them Professor Radastan, and the other an unknown teacher approached.

"What the devil is going on Miss Lestrange?" Professor Radastan asked, stepping in front of the boy.

"He attacked me without provocation and insulted my family! He wanted to duel." She finished with a hiss.

The boy on the other end of the hall stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Yeah I'll fight you in a Wizard's duel."

Professor Radastan gave Nashira a piercing gaze before stepping aside.

"You two are above age and may do as you like; I just ask that you hurt no other students nor school property."

With that the two professor's walked away and back to their classes. Students in the cafeteria quickly filed out, except for those willing to risk injury to watch.

"Bow Panja," Nashira sneered, falling into her own mocking bow.

The boy, Panja, quickly bowed as well before flinging off his robes and pointing his wand. Nashira took her own school robes off and deposited them in Gen's trembling arms. She resumed her threatening 'wand above-head' position and started to count off.

"One…two…three,"

On three Panja rolled out of the way and cast _Confringo_ on a goblet near Nashira. The cup blew up, but it was not nearly a big enough blast to cause any damage.

"That's not good enough!" She jeered. "_Incendio_!" She yelled, pointing her wand at the bottom of his trousers.

The spell caught and he only just had time to mutter "_Aguamenti" _before she hit him with another spell. Panja flew back against the stone fireplace and collapsed in a heap on the floor. His friends surrounded him immediately trying to help him up.

"Your filthy family! They deserved what they got, being bloody Death Eaters! And you'll get what's coming to you as well, helping the new would-be regime!" Panja coughed, his friends helping him out of the small building.

_You should have finished him off! How disappointing…You still have time to follow him…._

Nashira clutched her head at the sudden pain that had enveloped her. Whose voice was that? It was a woman and she sounded…displeased. Not exactly angry but…disappointed.

"No, I won't."

The woman's voice in her head snarled and Nashira held her head in both hands, overcome with the physical pain the angry voice had caused her.

"Are you alright?" Gen asked, handing Nashira back her school robes.

"Yes I'm fine. I think I'll take the rest of the day off though." She gave her friend a weak smile.

"That was brilliant dueling Nira."

"Really, that old nickname?" Nashira sighed as she slipped her robes back on. She had hated it back at Hogwarts and was glad her friend had forgotten about it, until now.

"Oh come on; it's so much better than your real name!"

"Hey my mother named me!" Her voice was low, and her friend apologized quickly.

"I didn't mean anything by it, honest! It's just easier to say!"

Nashira gave a little huff of indignation but consented to the nickname.

"If you really must, then fine."

"I've got to get to class but I'll see you later."

Gen had gathered up her school things and left. Nashira gathered up her bag and stowed her wand back in her robes, walking to the edge of the school grounds. As soon as she was in Diagon Alley she turned mid-step and Disapparated to the yard of her home.

She walked inside and cast aside her bags, walking into the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. With a flick of her wand the kettle was heating and water was boiling inside.

_You didn't kill the boy! How dare you defend my name with so weak a show…I wonder how worthy you really are… _

The voice left again as quickly as it had come before. Apparently it hadn't forgiven her for not exacting a just punishment. Nashira drew her wand, pointing it threateningly around her.

"Who are you? Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

Still shaking, she brought her tea to her and grabbed the cup; retreating to her bedroom she slammed the door shut and plopped down onto the bed. She took a sip of tea before turning on the light in her room. With the light on she could see all the pictures she had on the wall. There was a Slytherin flag from her Hogwarts days, a silver Prefects badge next to it.

There were plenty of pictures taken with her friends all around the school and at Quidditch matches; even some photographs in classes. Her favorites were in the middle – given ample room from all the other photos. She stared longingly at a picture of her mother, taken before she had gone to Azkaban. She looked so beautiful with the curly hair that was not yet wild; much like Nira's own.

She had an Azkaban wanted poster of her mother and father, and only one photograph of the two of them together: it had been taken at their wedding. She also had a photo of her mother holding her when she was just a baby; the way her mother was looking down at her with an almost mad expression of glee was enough to frighten anyone. But then Bellatrix moved and traced a finger down the baby's cheek, a small smile on her lips.

That was Nira's favorite photo and she traced her own fingertips down the length of it, longing to meet the woman inside. She drained her tea and looked at the leaves settled in the bottom.

"Oh no my darling, you will soon meet your destiny, and it will be a difficult path to weather! Take caution for you will see much death! Oh what a grim future child!" She cried out in mock interpretation of Sybill Trelawney, Hogwarts Divination teacher.

Nashira had always despised the class and had indeed dropped out in the middle of her third year. The old bat had always been telling her that powerful dark magic lay in her future. She cast aside her cup and started in on her Magical History homework; honestly, giving homework about Harry Potter was in no way _history. _The event wasn't even twenty years old and he himself was still alive.

Much more interesting was her Potions homework which she set to work on with delightful glee. After she had bottled a sample she contented herself to work on D.A.D.A. for fun, even pulling out the potions book she had found in her fifth year at Hogwarts. It had been in the Room of Requirement and on a cursory glance, had revealed to be very useful for potions class. What she had been most interested in however were the curses and hexes inside.

She was soon done practicing the spells inside, so she walked out into the backyard to practice on her dummies. Before she could raise them however she saw a white rabbit digging holes in her garden.

"Oh that is very rude." She murmured.

The rabbit seemingly noticed her presence and hopped off, trying to work its way through her fence. Before it could however she had raised her wand.

"_Sectumsempra!" _The rabbit stiffened and fell over, blood ruining its pure white coat.

With a small smile Nashira walked over to the rabbit and picked it up; it was a nice size and once it had been skinned, gutted, and cleaned would go wonderfully with stew. She hung it up outside and turned around.

With a flick of her wand wooden dummies rose from under the ground and swiveled. She took up a stance and started flicking her wand, throwing spells verbal and nonverbal. The dummies cast their own rudimentary spells and Nashira artfully dove and avoided them without a single shield spell. She barrel rolled forward and cast _Expelliarmus, _charring one dummy before the magical seals around it fixed it.

_Good child…You are so well versed in magic…you may be ready sooner than I thought…._

Nashira could feel the voice bristling with pride which unnerved her. Looking over her shoulder, she put the dummies back and walked inside. Remembering the rabbit she moved her wrist in an upward curving motion, skinning and gutting the rabbit. She grabbed it and took it with her into the kitchen.

Setting a knife to work chopping up the rabbit she set water to boil and poured in chicken broth, adding vegetables and seasoning as it was ready. She added a bit of the rabbit and made sure the rest was safely stored in her cold box for use another time.

As she sat down to dinner that night the woman's voice rang in her ears, and it scared Nira. What did the woman meant, she was ready? Nira wasn't sure she wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Death Eater Essay

_A/N: Just so everyone knows, I went back and edited Chapter 1 so it's longer and more detailed. I wasn't happy with it before but not it's a fit beginning for our story. Please enjoy. _

_Chapter 2: The Death Eater Essay_

"How are you feeling?" Gen asked Nashira the next day at school.

Nira grabbed her head and groaned. Apparating that morning had made her headache worse and she wasn't sure what to do about it. They were supposed to be pairing off and practicing their _Protego Maxima _spells again but she just couldn't bring herself to attack Gen, or defend herself. Ever since the voice had woken her up early that morning her head had hurt.

"Maybe you need a healer?"

"I hardly need a healer." Nira sneered, cradling her head in her hands.

They were sitting in the back row of class so no one would notice. After a moment of deliberation she sat up and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Lestrange?"

"May I be excused to the Healer professor?"

The professor nodded his assent before continuing with the lesson.

"I'll see you later." She whispered to Gen.

Her friend gave her an 'I told you so' look before turning back to the quick lecture. Nashira hurried out of the classroom and out onto the lawn. The healer's wing was in the big building with the other offices. Nira rushed there, jostling a few people. Finally she made it to the healing ward and was set on a bed by a nice nurse.

"Alright dear, what's wrong?"

"I have a terrible headache, since yesterday."

"Is that all?"

Nashira nodded her head and the nurse bustled off to get a healer. At Hogwarts they hadn't had nurses, just Madame Pomfrey. The nurse returned shortly, accompanied by a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. He had white-blond hair that was cropped, but Nira could tell it was thinning. He was tall and thin, and she assumed, at one point had been very good looking.

"Hello Miss Lestrange; I'm Healer Malfoy. Nurse Bolls here tells me that you have a persistent headache. How is it?"

"Debilitating." Nira answered honestly.

Malfoy scrunched his eyes and examined his patient. He shined a light in her eyes and waved his wand around her head, trying to discern the cause.

"Well you seem perfectly healthy but here."

He handed her a small phial of potion and told her to take it. She drank it down in one gulp and handed the empty phial back. Almost instantly she felt much better.

"Oh gosh, thanks!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Not a problem." Malfoy made a note on his chart and looked back up. "You should head back to class now."

"Thanks." Nashira hopped down and slung her bag over her shoulder.

She gave a small wave before rushing out of the office building and running across the lawn to make it to potions. She sat in her seat just as the bell rang.

"If you would please place a phial of your potion here on my desk." The professor drawled in his monotone voice.

Nira stepped forward and placed her potion on his desk before returning to her seat. She had noticed that Panja had transferred into this class and was shooting her dirty looks. She shifted in her seat and turned her attention back to Professor Kaylock.

"Today we will be making a complicated Blood-Replenishing potion. I will be walking around commenting on your work; if you are making it incorrectly I will take away your potion and you will begin again. Obviously, this is a potion you cannot make the slightest error with." He flicked his wand and instructions appeared on his board. "Begin."

He sat down at his desk and began grading papers. Nira carefully heated her cauldron and began stirring and adding ingredients according to instructions. There was a short period where she had to let the potion simmer; she took the opportunity to write down the instructions perfectly and stow them away in her bag.

She turned back to her potion just as Professor Kaylock stood up to begin his rounds of the room. She couldn't hear what he was saying but by the curses of students plenty of them had to start over.

When he reached the back of the room he commented on Panja's potion.

"Satisfactory Panja, but not perfect. It is good enough for a grade but if you are considering the profession of Healer I would warn you away from it." She let a smile curl her lips as she measured out her mint leaves.

"What have we here Miss Lestrange?"

He peered into her cauldron at her potion which had turned the perfect shade of blood red.

"Excellent work; I'll have to grade it to make sure of course, but I'd bet they could use this at St. Mungo's."

Professor Kaylock gave her a smile before working his way back through the room, and to his desk.

"Time! Everyone please stopper a sample of your potion and bring it up here for me to grade."

Nashira ladled a small amount of potion into a phial and set it on her teacher's desk. Thinking it would be a real waste to just clear away the potion Nira dug in her bag for a glass big enough to hold the concoction. She ladled most of the potion into it and stoppered it before clearing what was left of it. She stowed the glass in her bag before leaving for Magical History.

"Ahh class, time to turn in your essays!" The cheery Professor Kipper cooed from the front of the room.

"She is entirely too cheery." Nira grumbled to herself.

Nashira handed in her essay and returned to her seat. She was stuck between two girls who she thought had been Hufflepuff's when they had all attended Hogwarts. At the front of the room Professor Kipper clapped her hands and smiled brightly.

"Today class, since we talked about Mr. Harry Potter yesterday, I thought it would be quite nice to move onto Death Eaters."

The whole class fell silent at the mention of Voldemort's followers; this was no doubt because they all read the _Daily Prophet _and believed that Death Eaters were currently recruiting for a new cause and killing muggles.

"Now who can tell me what a Death Eater was?" She asked expectantly.

When no one raised their hand she pouted.

"Alright; a Death Eater was a follower of the Lord Voldemort. Who knows what the Death Eaters called him?"

Again no hands went up and Professor Kipper sighed.

"Do you want me to lecture to you, or do you want to answer questions and have a participatory class?" Without waiting for an answer she continued her discussion. "The Death Eaters called him 'The Dark Lord'. Can anyone name a Death Eater?"

At this question a few hands went up. Pleased that her students were participating she called on a blonde girl in the front.

"Barty Crouch Jr." The girl timidly said.

"Yes very good; and you?" She called on a boy in the middle who had his hand raised.

"Severus Snape."

"Ahh yes; he is, arguably, the most famous of the Death Eaters. And here?" She pointed to a boy in the back, behind Nira.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

Nashira internally cringed; as soon as Professor Kipper had announced the topic she had known someone would bring up her parents. The look of sympathy she received from the professor didn't help either. The discussion continued with classmates naming more Death Eaters but Nira was hardly paying attention. She only heard at the end that their homework assignment was to write sixteen inches of parchment about a Death Eater that would be assigned to them.

The class lined up in front of her desk and were handed slips of parchment with the name of their essay topic on it. Nira snatched her paper from the professor and hurried to lunch. When she arrived she could hear Jeth complaining.

"…and there she is, the witch of the hour! Why did no one inform there would be a duel occurring here?"

Nira rolled her eyes. "Honestly Jeth; I didn't know I'd be fighting Panja."

"I'm bloody well glad you did; that prat needed taught a lesson."

She could feel eyes staring into her back and when she turned around she saw Panja sitting at his own table. Jeth was talking loudly enough that he could every word but he made no move to quiet him.

"How was Magical History? I heard you covered Death Eaters today." Gen said, leaning forward across the table.

"Yeah; my topic is…" Nashira unrolled the small piece of parchment. "Severus Snape; I've got to write sixteen inches of parchment about his life and roll as a Death Eater."

As soon as the word Severus was out of her mouth the woman's voice hissed and snarled, causing a resounding pain that had Nira clutching at her head.

"Are you alright? It's not the headache again is it?"

Nira rubbed at her temples and shook her head. "Just tired I suppose."

"I'll see you guys later." Nira stood up from the table. She had finished eating and her Charms class started soon.

The charms classroom was stiflingly hot and they were only going over the basics of wand movement; she fell asleep at least twice before class was dismissed with their homework: to use _Wingardium Leviosa _to levitate large objects. She was still shaking the sleep from her head when she walked into her Transfiguration class.

She grabbed a seat in the back and began outlining all the things she had learned about Severus Snape in class earlier that day, and all she had learned from him from reading the _Daily Prophet. _She had a half a page of notes when Transfiguration ended with the homework to practice human transfiguration.

Nashira shouldered her bag and walked across the lawn to the office building and up the revolving staircase to the library. She took a card from the librarian and tapped it with her wand saying 'Severus Snape'. A list of helpful books came up and she grabbed a few, finding a lonely corner of the library to read.

After hours of reading she had been thoroughly enlightened as to the man he had been. All of the books had agreed on the fact that he had been a genuine Death Eater until 1981 after the murder of the Potter's. After that he had worked at Hogwarts as Potions Master and kept an eye on Harry Potter during his attendance. After that the details were sketchy but from what she could discern the fact was that he had been protecting the students from Death Eaters as Headmaster of Hogwarts; he also had been deeply in love with Lilly Potter, and that was the reason he protected Harry Potter those seven years.

She checked a few of the books out, returned the card, and left the library. It was dark out and the school was closed; leaving school grounds she Apparated home and shrugged her school bag off. Nira took out the square bottle of potion and labeled it before putting it up on a high shelf in her living room.

She set aside the books about Snape and cleared a space for her other homework. It was midnight before she finished her other assignments and took a break to finish the stew she had made the night before. She set the dishes to clean themselves and opened her reference books, starting on her Magical History essay.

As she put quill to parchment her voice started up again.

_Filthy traitor! Filthy half-blood traitor! Betrayer of the Dark Lord…how dare you listen to Dumbledore filthy half-blood! You should be punished for your misdeeds! _The woman wouldn't stop screeching about how Severus was a filthy traitor that deserved to be punished for his betrayal.

"Just shut up!" Nira finally yelled; she need quiet to do her essay.

The voice did go silent, with the occasional muttering about the '_filthy traitor_'. She measured her essay and it came out to seventeen inches before her conclusion. She finished her essay at two in the morning; Nira rolled over and stood up, putting away her school things and packing her homework. She didn't have school the next day so she could sleep in.

She opened the cabinet where she stored potions and grabbed a small bottle of sleeping draught. She took a small swallow before clambering upstairs and changing into sleeping robes; Nashira collapsed, exhausted, into bed sleeping peacefully thanks to the potions help.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: An Advancement

_Chapter 3: An Advancement _

Nira rolled out of bed in the early afternoon and ambled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She waved her wand about and the fridge opened, milk floating out and being poured into a bowl that had filled with cereal.

She ate her breakfast slowly and held her hand up to grab her floating cup of warm tea. An owl knocked against her window, startling her. She got up from her chair and opened the window, the owl flying in. It was a letter from her Potions teacher.

I have graded your potions work from class –

The Blood-Replenishing Potion and find it to be most satisfactory.

I was hoping that you might wish to stay after school on Friday to

whip up another batch to send to St. Mungo's. Let me know.

Signed,

Professor Kaylock

Nira turned the parchment back over and scribbled a quick reply that yes; she would stay after on Friday to help make some more of the potion. She sent the owl back off and returned to her breakfast. She was proud that her potion had been prepared so well, and that she could actually use the rest of what she had taken, should the need arise.

Nashira strode back upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed; she didn't have classes today but she did have errands to run. She put on her sleeveless dress with the high-low skirt, her usual outfit, and decided against wearing her robes. This particular piece was actually fashionable right now in muggle London, meaning she wouldn't have to come back and change.

She trotted back down the stairs and grabbed the list she had made earlier of the items she was going to Diagon Alley for.

Potions Supplies

Muggle Groceries

Reading Material (Flourish and Blott's)

Birthday Present for Gen (two days away)

Nira grabbed her smaller bag and slung it over opposite shoulder so it hung across her body; she folded the piece of parchment and put it away, checking that she had enough money and wouldn't have to make a trip to Gringotts. Satisfied, she magically laced her boots and slipped her wand in a skirt pocket before walking outside. When she had reached the barrier of her home's magical enchantments she turned and felt the cool darkness and squeezing sensation that meant she was Disapparating.

She arrived on the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron, where no one could see. She pushed the wooden door open and entered the run-down wizards' pub. She waved to Abbot, the keeper of the Leaky Cauldron, and worked her way around tables and people. It was quite busy today but she didn't have time to stop and ask why. Nira ended up in the alley outside and tapped her wand against the brick that would take her into Diagon Alley.

When she stepped forward into the wizards shopping street she was taken aback by the flurry of movement. Diagon Alley was absolutely packed; she crushed herself against a building to avoid being trampled by a witch delegating her young children on which stores carried what. Looking down at her watch, Nira noticed the date; August 30th. Diagon Alley was packed with the procrastinators; those who had not done their school shopping two days before the Hogwarts Express was to leave.

Nira checked that the coast was clear and stepped into the street; she had to push her way through the crowd to get to the apothecary; upon walking inside she could see the man at the register busy with young students trying to buy exactly what they needed. She waited patiently until he was done.

"What do you need Miss Lestrange?" The owner, Tom Jyn, gave her a toothy smile. She was a regular shopper at the apothecary as he knew, because of her interest and talent at potions.

"Just a moment, I've a list." She looked through her bag before pulling out another piece of parchment with a list of potions ingredients.

"Oh this is very exact Miss."

He read down the list, mentally checking that they had all the ingredients in the store.

Ashwinder eggs

Rose Thorn

Peppermint leaves

Moonstone

Wiggentree roots

Castor oil

Extract of Gurdyroot

Jyn smiled at her before walking into the back of the store.

There wasn't much to look at in the apothecary. The only things on display in the front of the store were potions books that you couldn't get at Flourish and Blotts. Jyn kept all the potions ingredients in the back in case students tried stealing, or worse, playing with them. Many of the ingredients used in potion-making were dangerous when handled incorrectly and legislation passed in the 1800's meant you couldn't have them out for wizards to see.

Nira looked around at some of the new books; a few of the older titles she had bought in previous years, looking for a way to fill her boring summers. She saw a new title and picked it up, running her fingers over the gold embossed title: _Advanced Healing Potions and their Uses. _She flipped through it carefully and read through a few of the potions. Inside she found the recipe for the Blood-Replenishing potion they had done in class.

Nashira set it down on the counter, intending to buy it, and continued to browse while Jyn gathered her list of ingredients.

"Here we are ma'am." Jyn walked out of the back carrying an armful of ingredients and her parchment. He handed it back to her before beginning to ring up her items. When he reached the bottom and found the book he grinned. "That is an excellent read that is Miss."

"Oh well good; it looked quite interesting." She took her bag of things from Jyn before smiling and walking out of the store. She had always liked him; he was kind and shared her interest in the art of potion brewing.

Nira looked down at her list again before walking into Flourish and Blotts. She had nothing new to read and besides, she loved browsing their collection of books. A few of the students shopping shot her wary looks and she saw parents clutching their child's shoulders tighter. She rolled her eyes and walked away into the back of the store; she went straight to the D.A.D.A. section which was her favorite.

She walked down a few aisles, barely glancing at books when she heard the woman's voice hiss. She grabbed her head and winced.

_Go back, go back! _

Nira did as the voice told her to. She walked back among the already traversed aisles until the female told her to stop.

_There, there! Do you see it? _

She touched the spines of a few volumes, wincing when the voice yelled at her for choosing the wrong book. Finally she picked up an old black book that appeared to be very worn.

_That's it I think…_

She turned it over and looked at the cover. _Darkest Magic and How to Use it. _

"That's not the best title…" she whispered to herself.

However, at the voice's insistence, she opened it and leafed through. It was indeed what the title had suggested. It featured various jinxes and curses and how to use them. There were also some useful spells about creating a fog, or making an encroaching blackness. The voice was very excited about the book; for what reason Nira couldn't tell but she took the book to the register to buy it.

The man ringing her up gave her a strange look but didn't say anything about her purchase; indeed he looked almost…frightened at the idea of her being in his store. Nira gave a polite 'thank you' and taking her bag left the store. She still had to decide what to get Gen for her birthday when she passed Ollivander's.

Seeing Nira through his store window, and not being with a customer at the time, he ran outside to greet her.

"Miss Lestrange how wonderful!" Taken by surprise, she allowed herself to be ushered inside his shop. As far as she knew he didn't often accost his previous customers in the street and ask them how they were.

"Mr. Ollivander hello; yes it's so nice to see you."

"Yes dear yes; I trust your wand has been holding up alright for you?"

"Yes it's wonderful; couldn't have chosen a better one." She smiled, knowing he was about to disagree with her.

"You know, I've always said it's the wand that chooses the wizard. Or witch." He added with a smile at Nashira's raised brow. "I still remember the day I sold it to you. Only had to try out two wands and then this one just chose you; Ahh so magnificent. I love happy endings."

"Yes Mr. Ollivander. Well I did buy from the best wandmaker in Great Britain."

"I remember crafting it myself. 11 ¾ inches, made of furze, dragon heartstring core, very supple if memory serves me."

"Memory always serves you."

"Speaking of memory…" Mr. Ollivander rubbed his hands together in a nervous fashion. "I'm…I'm so terribly sorry Miss Lestrange."

"Sorry about what?" She had noticed that his lips had tightened around the word 'sorry' and that he seemed to be lying.

"I'm sorry about your mother…" He trailed off, seeing her bewildered expression. "Oh dear; perhaps you should read this morning's _Prophet…_"

"Why?" Nira demanded, fighting the urge to stomp her foot.

"Dear I really think you should just read the paper…" Mr. Ollivander showed her to the door. "Just go dear." He told her before she could say anything.

She raced outside, elbowing people out of her way and clutching her bags close to her. She raced down the street to the _Daily Prophet _office and pushed her way in; she closed her fingers around the edges of a paper and grabbed. She slammed three knuts down on the counter and marched back outside. She found a quiet café table to sit down and read the paper. She found what she was looking for on the front page headline:

Break In at Lestrange's Tomb: Ashes Stolen

Earlier today the Lestrange tomb, that houses the remains of Bellatrix Lestrange

and her husband's families remains. (Rodolphus himself remains in Azkaban.

Upon inspection by Ministry of Magic officials (none of which who were available for comment), they discovered that the tomb where Bellatrix Lestrange's ashes lay was broken into and her remains were taken as was her wand. Bellatrix was killed in 1998 by Molly Weasley at the Battle of Hogwarts; Bellatrix was the last standing Death Eater to be fighting under Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic released a statement just before this article was printed stating that they were not sure why the tomb was broken into and it is not the Ministry's first priority to discover the culprit.

Nashira let out a strangled cry as she finished the article. Passerby stared at her strangely, however she shot them dirty looks and they shuffled off. The voice inside her head however was giving off the general sense of happiness. She didn't say anything but Nira could tell that whoever she was, she was joyous.

Nira turned around in her chair and Disapparated with a _crack. _Nira walked inside and put away all of her things carefully before heaving a dry sob. Her mother's remains had been stolen – and this thing that was speaking to her loved it. She pushed her feelings back; she had things to do today and she wasn't going to let her emotions get in the way. What would her mother say? Her Occlumency teacher would have scolded her for it but she had dropped out third lesson – she was no good at it.

She Apparated to an alley outside a grocery store and waited until she was alone to walk in. In the bustle of Diagon Alley she had forgotten all about getting Gen a birthday present – she would have to make another trip later. There was no way she'd get her a muggle present; Gen wouldn't understand how to use it. Living alone meant she didn't have to buy much except for what she would eat in a week.

Nashira finished her shopping rather quickly and stepped outside the store, holding a few bags. It was a clear day and she needed some fresh air after what she had read about her mother. She wandered down the street and wasn't paying attention to where she was going; it was after all muggle London.

She rounded a corner and stopped short when she saw two men advancing on another one. She ducked behind a corner and poked her head around so she could see. She craned to hear what the men were saying. One of them was obviously cowering in fear, while the other two advanced upon him, laughing.

"Do you think he'll reward us for killing a muggle?" The one on the left sneered.

"No; but it'll be fun anyway!" The one on the right laughed back.

"Oh to be out and about again…"

"Doing a Dark Lord's deed…"

"You remember he'd much rather we say his name for all to hear; unlike the Dark Lord. Morgan Sinnet wants us to say his name…he doesn't want us to fear him."

The two men smiled maliciously at each other before pointing wands at the muggle and a flash of green light erupted from their wands. Nira let out a gasp as the muggle crumpled to the ground, dead. The men whirled around, their wands pointing.

"Who's there?" They crowed, clearly excited about their kill.

Nira ducked around the corner and turned, Disapparating. She ran inside and threw her groceries in the kitchen before running back outside, her wand held high, tracing shapes in the air as she muttered incantations under breath. She staggered back, clutching at her chest when she was done. Her breath came out in a wheezing gasp.

She ducked back inside and cut her wand across the air, locking her door and sealing it as she stumbled into the kitchen. She fell back against the cabinets and slid to the floor, holding her head in her hands, sobbing.

"That…that was the killing curse." She whispered to herself, trying to get some comfort from hearing something spoken aloud. "No good wizard would do that…" She was startled as she heard the voice in her head cackle with delight. The woman's emotion was so strong Nira felt a haze of euphoria overcome her being as well.

_We're back! _


	4. Chapter 4: A Happy Memory

_Chapter 4: A Happy Memory_

Nashira woke up next morning on her cold tiled kitchen floor – she had passed out as soon as the voice had started talking delightedly in her ear. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand and looked down at her watch.

"Oh bloody hell!" She yelled frantically, dashing into the front room and gathering her school things.

She tugged on her robes and slung her bag on her shoulder before running out the front door and down the street. Because of the new enchantments she had put up she could no longer Apparate or Disapparate anywhere near her home. She had to walk five minutes down the gently curving lane of the country wizarding village she lived in before she could Disapparate outside of the school grounds.

Nira dashed to class, running in the door just as the bell rang, clutching a stitch in her side. She noticed that things in her D.A.D.A. classroom were out of place: all the desks were pushed out of the way to create a large open space, and in that space, students were standing in uniform lines and getting out their wands.

"Just on time Miss Lestrange; if you would please drop your bag and get in line next your friend."

She did as she was instructed and took the empty place next to Gen.

"Good; now who here knows what a Dementor is?"

Almost every hand in the classroom went up; the students had been taught at Hogwarts that a Dementor was a guard of Azkaban prison that had joined the ranks of Voldemort during both Wizarding wars. This was exactly the answer a year one boy gave.

"Very good Collin. Who knows how to repel a Dementor?"

Another hand went up in the back of the class; it was a very timid year two girl who had only taken D.A.D.A. this year at her parent's request.

"Sir, why do we have to learn about Dementor's?" I thought they had been forgiven and sent back to Azkaban to guard the prisoners there?"

Professor Radastan looked surprised by the question but only for a moment.

"Dear children, and yes you are very much children to me," he added as a few third years grumbled in protest at the word, "I know that you hear murmurings of goings on and I will not lie to you or pretend with you." He took in a breath before continuing. "We all know, as it was reported in the _Prophet_, that the Lestrange's tomb was broken into yesterday morning. We know what they stole; we also know of the reports we get from wizards in the east of the darkness that is spreading there and the stories survivors bring to us."

He cleared his throat and went on. "Much has been kept from the public about these events because the Ministry does not want to frighten the public; however, it cannot be ignored." His large blue eyes turned to look at Nira. "There are rumors from the east that wizards have been attacking and torturing, even killing, muggles and wizards alike. Even now the Ministry is working to find out what is going on and has sent ambassadors to see why the other Ministries have ignored our calls."

Professor Radastan turned his gaze on the rest of the class. "I am teaching you about Dementors, and how to repel them in today's lesson, because the Ministry of Magic has told me I must do so. Normally you would learn this in your last year of taking D.A.D.A. here at University; however I have been warned that it may be of the utmost importance that you learn this technique." He looked at the girl who had asked the question. "Now I ask you again Miss Ravenna, class, how do you repel a Dementor?"

Few hands went up in the class; most of the class was talking amongst themselves trying to ascertain what the professor's words meant. Nira however did not turn to talk to Gen; a chill had crept up her spine as she had stood listening to her professor's words. It was true…it was all true, everything Gen had told her. All the rumors the _Prophet _had been spinning for months. Something was coming…a darkness was spreading over the wizarding world and now the Ministry of Magic was having trouble contacting its other branches.

She turned her attention back to the class with much effort.

"Very good Alexis; yes the way to repel a Dementor is with a Patronus." Professor Radastan was holding his wand in his hands, pacing up and down before the class. He stopped in the front of the room, spreading his hands wide. "Can anyone tell me what a Patronus is?"

"A patronus is a corporeal manifestation of a happy memory sir; you think of something happy enough and your patronus wards off the Dementor." Gen spoke up from next to Nira.

"Yes Genevieve it does ward off the Dementor. Can you tell me why?" He had stepped directly in front of Gen, waiting for her answer.

"Because a patronus is a happy memory and a Dementor feeds on your fear and your sadness."

"Yes, it does; and you describe a Dementor like one who has never come face to face with one. It does more than feed on sadness class. It chills you to your core, makes you feel like never again will you have a happy day. It makes you feel tormented and alone till you can't stand it anymore and you're shivering where you stand and all you want is to be gone. A Dementor is that and much, much more. A Dementor is the single most terrifying thing you will ever come across and I hope that you never have to except in this controlled environment." He gathered himself up and walked to the front of the class again.

"Does anyone know what the Dementor's kiss is?"

No one raised their hands; their Hogwarts teachers had told them of the Dementor's and their job of guarding wizard prisoners but never of a so-called kiss.

"I see your education is lacking in this one area then." Professor Radastan began pacing the room once again. "The Dementor's kiss is something they allow the Dementor's to do to a prisoner who has been sentenced to death. Sometimes a Dementor does it on their own if they are particularly hungry and they come across a nice, fearful wizard. The kiss sucks your soul away – but your body is left to live on, wither and die. It is a most awful thing."

Nira looked around the classroom to see how everyone was feeling about a patronus. She noticed more than a few pairs of eyes looking at her. She hurriedly looked forward again but kept peeking out of the corner of her eye.

"Now the spell is _Expecto Patronum. _And your hold your wand like this." Professor Radastan demonstrated for the class. "Go ahead and practice the spell now, without a happy memory please; just practice."

The class held their wands out and droned the words for a few minutes before the professor told them to stop.

"Good that was very good class. Now I'd like to take some time to practice the real thing. Think of a happy memory – the happiest one that you have, and let it fill your being. Let this memory touch every fiber of your soul or it will not work. I'll give you a few minutes to find one."

All around her Nira could hear the sound of frustrated students who were trying to dig deep enough; she wracked her own brain trying to think of something, but she couldn't. Nashira had not had a happy childhood and she didn't think that the memory of a mother she didn't know would be strong enough. However she grabbed onto it filled her being with the one memory of her mother that she had. It was the only happy memory worth using.

"Alright now when you're ready, I want you to say _Expecto Patronum, _just like we practiced class." He pointed at a group of three students. "You three can go first."

The students yelled the spell and waves of silver light burst from their wands; their memories were good. The professor told them to go in groups of three and was relatively pleased with how much success they were having. Only a few students had trouble getting their patronus started; however even they got it after a few tries.

"Alright you three." Professor Radastan pointed to a first year boy, Gen and Nira.

The first year boy had trouble getting started but was soon producing a feeble amount of silver light. Gen's patronus worked right from the start, shooting waves from her wand.

"Very good Gen; I'd say with some more practice you might soon be on your way to a corporeal patronus."

Nira let the memory of her mother flood her before raising her wand and intoning "_Expecto Patronum." _Nothing happened. She tried a few more times and still nothing would come out of her wand.

"Try picking another memory." The professor urged her.

"I can't; that's the best I've got." Nira felt on the verge of tears. She had always excelled at D.A.D.A. and now here was a spell she couldn't do, and it was important. She'd just have to stick around Gen if any dementors came calling.

"Ah well, once we're done practicing I'll have to ask you to sit in the back of the class." He whispered, so no one but Gen could hear.

Genevieve took her hand and smiled. "It's OK Nira; you just need some practice."

"Thanks Gen but I think I need more than practice." She grumbled.

The class practiced for forty minutes before the professor called for them to stop.

"Now, today we've brought in a chained and carefully guarded dementor for you to practice on. I don't want you to worry; I don't expect you all to be able to repel it today. We will however be practicing this for our next few lessons."

He jerked his head at Nira and she walked to the back of the class, sitting against the stone wall. The classroom door opened and four wizards carried in a black, hooded figure. Immediately the room went cold and students whimpered in fright. Nashira agreed that it was cold, but otherwise she felt fine.

For the remaining half-hour of class students once again tried to conjure a patronus. With a real dementor in the room, only a handful of students were able to produce a patronus and a few kids fainted. Gen was one of the few who could produce a strong enough patronus to make the dementor shake in its chains.

When the lesson was almost over Gen came to sit down next to Nira.

"How are you holding up; without a patronus I mean?" Gen cast the silver waves to sit in front of them; apparently the dementor was really bothering her.

"Really I don't know what the fuss is about; I mean it's cold I'll give you that, but I feel fine."

Gen stared at her friend wide-eyed; before Nira could notice however the professor called the class to order. The dementor was being dragged out of the room by the Azkaban handlers.

"Alright everyone come here and grab some chocolate; it helps."

Everyone walked to the front of the room and grabbed a bar of chocolate; Nashira unwrapped hers and started chewing as she walked up to the library for her free period. She walked to the back of the library and to a small corner table where no one would bother her.

She finished the chocolate bar and threw away the wrapper. Digging through her bag, she pulled out the new book she had gotten the day before. She opened the book to the first page, the introduction. She glossed over it not paying much attention to it. Nira flipped through the chapters, her frown growing with every new chapter. Each section of the book was about a different dark art and how it was performed.

When she reached Chapter 18 the woman's voice hissed. She read the chapter title: 'Bringing Them Back'. The chapter was long but if the voice was interested she had better pay attention. She was only a few pages in when she realized what it meant. The chapter was about raising the dead – something that was supposed to be impossible. Inferi they had learned about; this wasn't the same thing. Reading further, she discovered her hunch had been correct. No this wasn't about Inferi at all. This chapter was all about a complicated ritual designed to bring someone back to life with their soul.

_It's your duty…bring back the traitor. _

She ignored the voice and continued reading. Towards the end of the chapter was the six pages long ritual. It involved complicated incantations and potions; not just anyone could perform it. There were specific movements the caster had to perform while saying specific words in the right order; an item was needed to imbue a part of the returning soul with, in case the body wasn't stable enough.

There was a handwritten note on the last page.

It works it really works; I have had someone returned to me; just be sure you do it right and it will work for you too.

_Bring him back. Bring back the traitor. _

Nira groaned as the voice multiplied inside her head, drumming loudly in her ears. She shook her head, trying to make it go away.

_DO IT! _

Nashira bit her lip, trying to keep from screaming.

_PUNISH HIM! _

"I can't…oh please stop it!" She whispered, blood running down her chin from where she had bit her lip open.

_PUNISH THE TRAITOR! _

Nira grabbed her head in her hands and sank into her chair. The voice was pounding inside her ears so that at any moment she thought they might start bleeding; her head hurt so much she thought her brain might explode. So much pain and she just wanted it to stop.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

And the pain stopped. The voice cackled with delight and then was quiet. Nira sat up shakily and wiped her sweaty face on her robes. She marked the chapter before stowing the book away in her bag and leaving the library; she had Double Charms soon and she didn't want to be late.

The class had barely started when she walked in. The professor didn't seem to notice so she quietly slunk to her seat in the back and pulled out her quill and parchment to take notes. It was all a review of simple charms they had learned while at Hogwarts, or other wizarding schools they might have gone to. The hour-and-a-half was devoted to making sure they knew the charms and then the class was over. They were assigned a fourteen inch essay on how a simple charm could save your life.

And that was it; her school day was over. She Disapparated quickly and ran home; she didn't want to think about what it was she had agreed to do so she set to work on her Charms essay, hoping it would distract her. However she eventually had to open that book again. After supper she got the book out and opened it to the bookmarked page.

There was a large list of potions that needed to be made for the ritual, and she didn't have most of them. She pulled a quill and parchment to her and started to copy out the list. She didn't want to be seen in Diagon Alley with this book so she'd take a hand-written list to the Apothecary this weekend.

Dittany

Wound-Cleaning Potion

Wormwood

Asphodel Root

Monkshood

Chinese Chomping Cabbage

Puffer fish

Scarab beetle

Fire seeds

Powdered Graphorn Horn

Billywig stings

Chizpurfle carapaces

Bezoar

Unicorn Hair

Mistletoe Berries

Honeywater

Mint

Stewed Mandrake

Lavender Essence

Nira sighed and put her quill away. It was a long list of ingredients. She put away her school things; she folded up the parchment with her list written on it and stowed it in the back of her potions cabinet.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." She whispered to herself.

_You're doing the right thing dear. _

Nira shivered; she ran upstairs, almost as if trying to escape the voice. She flung herself into bed and tossed all night, getting fitful and dreamless sleep.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review. Hopefully chapter 5 will be up in a few days, and I also hope to update 'Epic Game' soon. _


	5. Chapter 5: A Complication

_Chapter 5: A Complication _

Nashira groaned and sat up in bed; she rubbed her head with her fingertips before throwing the covers back. She got downstairs before she realized what was wrong: the woman's voice was gone. Nira just knew; her head was clear, not foggy like it had been when she was there. She hesitantly touched her head again; she couldn't believe that it had been there for only a week…maybe she had imagined it all. Yes that had to have been it; there had never been any voice.

Nira took a bite of toast while pulling on her robes. She had double Potions today and she didn't want to be late. She slipped on her boots and grabbed her bag, running out of her house. She didn't think anything could get her down today; she was free from that awful nagging voice in her head.

When she got outside the boundary of her enchantments she Disapparated right outside of school grounds.

"Hey Gen!" She yelled, waving to her friend.

"Hey Nira! I can't really talk right now; I've got to get to double Transfiguration." Her friend waved back and ran across the green.

Nashira ran in the opposite direction; she had potions and that meant getting to the furthermost building and walking down five stories of stairs into the dungeons. She arrived just as the school bell chimed; she had a real problem with oversleeping and just making it to class on time.

"Just on time Miss Lestrange." Professor Kaylock said without looking up from his papers.

Nira took her seat and unpacked her potions items.

"Alright class; today we will begin by re-brewing the Blood-Replenishing Potion since nearly all of you failed the first time. I want a perfect potion or else you'll also have to brew it for homework." He stood up from his desk. "Begin."

Nashira wasn't sure if she was also supposed to brew the potion; the professor had told her hers had been perfect.

"Miss Lestrange you may move on to the second potion of the day: Wiggenweld. I realize it's a bit…elementary, however I thought the class needed a bit of a refresher. Please begin."

He strode away from his desk and to another table whose cauldron had just started smoking green. She ignored the leering eyes of the class and started the simple potion; it was too simple really. Nira was done soon and she was able to have the professor grade it in class.

"Excellent as usual Miss Lestrange; I hope you are still available after school today to help make more Blood-Replenishing potion to send to St. Mungo's?"

"Yes I'll be here sir."

"Well done; you are dismissed from class then."

Nira walked back to her seat and filled an empty flask with the rest of her Wiggenweld potion; if it was done well, why would she get rid of what she had brewed? She had been taking completed potions home in empty flasks and phials since her third year at Hogwarts.

She hurried from the room and walked into the main building of the school; she had business in the library. It was the only place in the school where you could find any sort of privacy; she sat down in a dark corner and pulled out _the _book.

Having already made a list of the ingredients she needed, she decided to make a list of the potions names and the quantities in which she'd need them. Nira flipped open the book and pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

Antidote to Common Poisons – 1 quart

Antidote to Uncommon Poisons – 2 quarts

Blood-Replenishing Potion – 6 gallons

Calming Draught – 1 quart

Essence of Dittany – 1 bottle

Skele-Gro – 3 quarts

Vitamix Potion – 2 quarts

Wound-Cleaning Potion – 4 cups

Nira rolled up her parchment and put away her things; the bell was about to ring.

"Is this what I'm supposed to do?" She asked her voice.

But of course it did not answer; as Nira had suspected earlier that morning her voice was gone. The bell rang as she exited the library; her Magical History class wasn't too far away so she walked. She sat down in her seat before the bell rang and got her essay out to hand in.

"Alright class, that's the bell; William please stop writing your essay now; time to turn them in." The professor smiled brightly.

The students got up and turned in their essays; Nira was confident she'd get an A. She had after all written twenty-seven inches of parchment instead of the required sixteen.

"Alright class; today we're going moving onto a new topic: the creation of our precious school University. I want you all listening attentively and taking notes."

The class groaned but everyone did as they were told. Nira carefully unrolled a fresh sheet of parchment and dipped her quill in her inkpot; if there was going to be a test over this senseless lesson she wanted to be sure to get everything down correctly.

"Now as you all know University was created by the Boy-Who-Lived: Harry Potter. We've already talked about him so we won't discuss him in detail now. However it is worthy to note that he created University two years after he defeated Voldemort so he was only nineteen years old.

"Harry Potter wanted to create a school were young witches and wizards who weren't ready to enter the working world, didn't know what they would do, who needed more skill in a certain area of study, or just wanted to advance their magical education could go to do so. Being raised among muggles he knew that they had things called colleges. That's what University is; a place to learn more.

"Mr. Potter also knew he didn't want to have houses or a sorting; he wanted everyone to be unified. That's why unlike Hogwarts, University doesn't have houses. We have one school robe and uniform; we aren't separated by house colors. He turned to his friend Hermione Granger for help on how exactly to go about creating the school.

"Often called the Brightest Witch of Our Age, Miss Granger, now Mrs. Weasley, was instrumental in creating our school. She outlined much of the rules and curriculum that would hold University to strict guidelines. Miss Granger went about interviewing teachers with Mr. Potter to find people capable of teaching a higher caliber of student.

"The owners of Diagon Alley very kindly sold this space to Mr. Potter so that the school could be built in a central location.

"It took six months for the school to be built, an amazing feat. And University has been a great success. Witches and wizards from all over the world have come here to study and because of us we've helped produced some of the greatest workers in the industry. We've also helped the economy because of how many students attend the school; oh, we'll get to that next lesson. Have a good weekend, no homework!"

Professor Kipper waved goodbye to her students as the school bell chimed; Nira was glad to leave; she rushed across the lawn to the eating hall. She grabbed a tray and food and sat down with Gen and Jeth.

"Hey, sorry about what happened to your mum; the Daily Prophet really sucks for reporting it." Jeth said, punching Nira's arm in consolation.

"That's alright; I can't believe are still shooting me looks though."

She looked around the cafeteria and snorted at all the people she caught looking back at her.

"Oh Gen, I left your present at home but I'll get it to you on Monday."

"Oh what is it?" Gen asked excited.

"Well I can't tell you; then it wouldn't be a surprise. Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She gave her friend a huge smile.

"How does it feel to be twenty-two?" Jeth asked, putting a bite of fruit tart in his mouth.

"Honestly I don't feel any differently; oh well." Gen shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

Turning her head Nira could see Panja at his table making faces at her with his friends; she rolled her eyes and turned back to her lunch; she didn't feel like hexing him today.

"Bye babe." Jeth stood up from the table and kissed Gen goodbye.

"Bye; see you tonight!" Gen waved goodbye to her boyfriend.

As soon as he was gone Nira leaned across the table. "Genevieve I've got to tell you something."

"Well it must be serious; you never use my full name."

"I am serious; so please listen."

Nira hurriedly explained the killing she had witnessed on Wednesday.

"Oh my god, Nashira, you have to tell someone."

"Who would believe me?"

"This is serious though!"

"Gen it's the same stuff that's been happening everywhere else; you just know someone who's seen something now."

"Nira…"

"Gen I've got to go; Transfiguration."

Nira hurriedly stood up from the table. She didn't want to be accused of participating in the murder; that was her biggest fear. She didn't want it to be like her first few years at Hogwarts all over again with everyone accusing her of being evil.

When the bell rang in Transfiguration the professor checked that each student had practiced their human transfiguration. After she had passed her homework check, Nira walked down the aisle back to her desk. She passed a girl and paused.

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow this?" She asked, pointing to a Daily Prophet on the girl's desk.

"Yeah sure."

Nira grabbed the paper and rushed back to her desk; she thought she had seen something out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, it was what she had thought.

Increase in muggle killings by magical beings

The Ministry of Magic has discovered another muggle has been killed; the body was found by muggle police outside a grocery store early Wednesday afternoon. The Ministry covertly studied the scene alongside muggle police and deduced that it was indeed the dreaded killing curse so favored by dark magic witches and wizards. This brings the muggle killings by wizards up to ten: the highest it has been since Voldemort tried to take over the Wizarding World nineteen years ago. Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has said that he will speak to the Minister of the muggle world to inform him of the increased danger for muggles from magical beings.

Nira put down the article; her hands were shaking and she was sure she had grown paler in the last minute. She couldn't believe that ten muggles had died at the hands of her kind. If the Ministry really was having a difficult time contacting the other branches then someone was being covert; ten muggle killing had just started to raise the alarm.

What was the name those killers had said? Morgan…S…Morgan…Sinnet! That was it: Morgan Sinnet. She racked her brain trying to think if she had ever heard the name before. It didn't ring a bell. Nira spent the rest of the period thinking about it and glancing at the Daily Prophet article.

After class she headed back across the lawn and over to the potions building.

"Hello Professor Kaylock." She smiled brightly upon entering the room.

"Hello Miss Lestrange. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes sir."

The two worked in comfortable silence; they each had three cauldrons brewing of the potion so there was no room for talking; even the slightest error could make the potion unusable.

After two hours of brewing professor Kaylock had the potions bottled up and sent off to St. Mungo's.

"Thank you my dear girl for your help; I'm afraid it would have taken much longer without your assistance."

"Oh not a problem professor; I enjoy potion brewing."

"Yes, well, have a good weekend. I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Yes sir, you too."

Nira trotted down the aisle and up the stairs; she had to get home to see what else she had to do for the ritual. After Disapparating and getting home she shrugged her robes off; heading into the kitchen she started dinner.

While eating, Nira perused the chapter again. The potions she could definitely make this weekend and the incantations wouldn't be too difficult to learn; she was after all very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and this was almost the same thing; just without the defense part.

She turned the page, bringing a spoonful of soup to her mouth. She swallowed as her eyes scanned the page.

"Oh shit."

She re-read the sentence. How had she not caught that piece of information before?

_To bring back the one you desire you must have something of theirs to help call back the soul; something they owned or used frequently would be best. You must also be sure to bring an item to bind a piece of their soul to – without it the ritual will not work. This is why you must be sure you want to bring the person back – you are taking a piece of their soul and binding it to another item. _

Nira groaned; how was she going to find something of his to use? He's been dead for nineteen years. She slammed her head against the table.

"Ouch."

She lifted her head quickly; no she couldn't it'd be crazy…not to mention highly risky. It was the only thing she could think of however. He had a portrait in the Headmaster's office; she remembered it because she had talked to him her seventh year there. She'd have to make an appointment with Headmaster Flitwick and get him out of the office somehow; and then she'd have to steal Hogwarts property. There was another problem: how to keep the other portraits quiet so she could take his?

She sank down into her chair and groaned again. She was seriously considering doing this; it was a suicide mission.

"It's the only way." She told herself. To bring him back she'd have to get into the Headmaster's office and take the portrait. That would have to work; that had to count as a part of him.

"Oh god what am I doing?" She asked herself.

**A/N: Snape is coming back in chapter 7; I'll try to have chapters 6 & 7 up today because that is when the story picks up and gets really interesting…thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Suicide Mission

_Chapter 6: A Suicide Mission _

Nira made sure her list was packed in her purse; she had to go to Diagon Alley to get her ingredients. She walked down the street and Disapparated; she appeared in front of the Apothecary store. Nira walked in and waved to Jyn.

"Back already?" He questioned her.

"Yes; I've got another list here." She rooted around in her bag before finding it and handing it to him.

Jyn stared at the list and finally raised his head to look at her; his eyebrow was raised questioningly and she could tell he was suspicious about the list but thankfully he didn't say anything.

It only took him a few minutes to disappear into the back and gather all her ingredients.

"Thanks Jyn." She waved goodbye.

He didn't say anything, just watched as she left. Nira shook her head and Disapparated back home. She had too much to do today to worry about what other people were thinking.

She took her bag of ingredients and opened a door in the back of her living room; it led down to her basement. It was rather large and chilly down there. Her basement had a stone floor and walls; she had a work desk, cabinets for keeping potion ingredients and a large cupboard to hold all her cauldrons. There was another cupboard in the back of the room that she never opened.

Sconces hung on the wall at intervals and she waved her wand to light them. She wasn't ready to make the potions yet so she put the ingredients away in the cabinet. Nira wanted to practice the incantations first so she went back upstairs to grab the book; she left her wand at the top of the stairs and walked back down to the basement.

She didn't want to accidentally begin casting the spell so she wanted her wand nowhere near her. She opened the book up to the ritual; she needed to practice so she could perform it flawlessly when it came time to resurrect him.

Nira sat down on her stool and read the ritual to herself. It consisted of saying the right words, and pouring the right potions on the body at the right time, and moving your wand in the right way.

The incantations themselves needed to be spoken in Latin; that wasn't a problem as her guardians had made sure she could speak it. She read the chapter a few times over before standing up. She held her wand arm up as if she held a wand. Nira looked back at the book and started to chant the words printed there.

It wasn't too hard to do it a few times out loud while looking at the book; the wand movements were tricky to get down because they involved drawing complex shapes in the air and holding it at a certain degree at a certain time. She stopped and started a few times, needing to remember exactly where she had to pretend to pour a potion.

After it became easy to do looking at the book – after a few hours of practice – she stepped away into the middle of the room. It absolutely had to be memorized; Nira had trouble with the spell not looking at the book. She cursed herself every time she forgot a part and had to look at the book; she berated herself the worst when she got a wand movement wrong.

Just something simple being incorrect could backfire the spell and kill her or incorrectly resurrect him. She stomped her foot and dug her fingers into her hair. _Get a grip Nira…you can do this. You can do it. _

She sat back down at the bench and murmured the words to herself out loud. She was starving but she didn't go upstairs to get something; interrupting her practice now would make her furious with herself.

Once she had re-read the ritual twice and could do it while still looking at the book, she went upstairs to grab a bite to eat. She devoured a loaf of bread and a pan of bacon; she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it was already 4:00 in the evening. She made a pan of eggs and shoveled them in her mouth as well before going back downstairs.

Having eaten she found her concentration was better. Nira practiced again with the book before walking away from the bench and raising her arm. She had to get it right to be able to do it. She closed her eyes and saw the words swimming there, waiting for her to reach out and grab them. _I can do this. _

Nira opened her mouth and moved her hand, she pretended to pour potions over a body and worked her way through the ritual. When she was done she screamed out loud, happy. She had done it; she had memorized what to do. She would have to send an owl to Flitwick and ask to see him.

Nira grabbed her wand and walked upstairs; she strode outside, down the lane, and Disapparated back to Diagon Alley. She walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium and carefully wrote out her letter to Flitwick.

Dear Headmaster Flitwick,

I was hoping to arrange a meeting to check my grades; I am currently considering a number of career options and was thinking about my school records. I hope to meet with you soon; please send an owl back ASAP.

Sincerely,

Nashira Bella Lestrange

Nira paid for an owl to send the letter off to Hogwarts and departed the shop. She saw Flourish and Blotts down the way and headed for it; she still had to buy Gen a birthday present after all. She stepped into the shop and headed off for the Transfiguration section. Gen was good at the subject but had barely on books on the subject. Nira picked up two large volumes and bought them before heading across the way to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop; Gen had a sweet tooth as well. Since she was getting her present so late the least Nira could do was get her something else as well.

Stepping into the sweet shop was a nightmare; there were so many people crowded into the shop that Nira had to fight through crowds to get to different sections of the store. Finally she had grabbed handfuls of different sweets and gotten to the counter. She dumped it all on the counter; good thing Gen like chocolate frogs and chocolate cauldrons.

She hurriedly paid, ignored the sassy cashier, and left the store. She couldn't Disapparate fast enough for her liking. When she got home she found an owl batting at her window. _That was fast. _

She grabbed the letter tied to his leg and placed a knut in the leg pouch. She put Gen's presents on her kitchen counter and opened the letter from Flitwick.

Yes I would be happy to meet with you to discuss your grades and school records. I am free tomorrow at 1:00. I look forward to seeing you Miss Lestrange.

Signed,

Headmaster Finnius Flitwick

Nira smiled; all she had to do now was make sure she could actually get him out of the office and get to the portrait. She was sure she could get it; it was just a matter of the other portraits.

With the reply from Flitwick Nira rushed down to the basement to begin work on the potions. She walked over to her cauldrons and pulled out eight of varying size; she lined them up in the middle of the room and walked over to her workbench. She made a sign for each cauldron and taped it to each one; now she knew exactly what would be brewing in each one.

In the largest cauldron she started brewing the Blood-Replenishing Potion; she'd have to brew this one twice as she only had a three-gallon cauldron. When it got to its simmering period she walked over to her workbench; she had to chop up and crush the dittany plant for the Essence of Dittany.

She chopped up the plant finely, making sure to get all the juice and put it in a cauldron. When the dittany juice was boiling she poured in the chopped up plant. It would need to simmer for hours before it was ready. Nira went back to the Blood-Replenishing potion and finished it; she bottled it up and set the bottles aside before staring another.

When this blood potion got to its simmering portion, she started on the antidote to common poisons. She crushed a bezoar and very carefully added it to the third cauldron; she then scooped in an herb mixture. She heated up the mixture before leaving it to brew. She set a forty-minute timer for it.

She bottled the last three gallons of the Blood-Replenishing potion and cleaned the large cauldron before putting it away. She decided to also start the antidote to uncommon poisons. Nira cleaned off her workbench and pulled out the Chizpurfle carapaces; she had to chop them up and add them to her cauldron. She let it simmer and change color before adding powdered Graphorn horn.

Nira checked on the antidote to common poisons; it was time to transfer the mixture to a pewter cauldron; she set another timer for it and let it simmer. She chopped up Billywig stings and added them to the uncommon poisons cauldron; it was almost done; it just needed to simmer before she added the fire seeds.

When it was done she bottled the antidote to uncommon poisons as well; she cleaned out the cauldron and put it away. She transferred the antidote to common poisons once again, this time into a brass cauldron. She set another timer and began work on a Calming Draught. She worked simultaneously on the calming draught and a batch of Skele-Gro; when they were done she bottled those potions as well.

Nira again moved the common poison antidote to a copper cauldron. She added Unicorn horn and essence of Lavender before stirring. She added honeywater, mint sprigs and mistletoe berries before stirring the potion again. It was finally done after adding stewed mandrake.

She bottled that potion as well and wiped her sweaty brow. It was past 8:00 and she was getting hungry again. She took a break, since she didn't have anything brewing, and made dinner for herself.

When she went back downstairs she started both the Vitamix potion and the Wound-Cleaning potion. When both were simmering nicely she checked on the dittany; it would need a few more hours of simmering and gentle stirring before it was done.

She bottled the last two potions up and went upstairs to grab a bag; it was a small purse that she had enchanted with an untraceable enlargement charm; she had also placed an undetectable charm on it. Nira had to have something she could carry around and fit all the potion bottles into.

Nira carefully placed all the bottles in her shoulder bag and was pleased when they all fit; they didn't make too much noise and she was satisfied they wouldn't break. She stayed up for a few more hours practicing the ritual and finishing the Essence of Dittany. When it was done she bottled it as well; she had two small bottles of the powerful potion.

She placed the bottle carefully in her bag; she cleaned out the cauldron and put it away before going upstairs. It was 1:00 in the morning and she needed her sleep if she was to see Flitwick later. Nira decided to take some sleeping draught to help her get to sleep. There was no way she'd able to get to bed without it.

Nashira rolled into bed and was asleep in seconds.

ȵ

Nira finished getting dressed by wrapping the black cloak about her shoulder and clasping it shut with a brooch. She had eaten lunch and was ready to go to Hogsmeade; she had another magical bag with her – like the one she had put the potions in. She stepped outside and walked down the street; her stomach was in flux. She was so nervous and her palms were beginning to sweat. What had she been thinking, trying to do this? She balled her hands into fists and stopped walking. She could always back out of this; her voice was gone, there was no reason for her to be doing this now. The man was better off dead; there was no reason to bring him back.

What she needed was a drink; she Disapparated to Hogsmeade. There weren't many people in town this afternoon. She looked at the Three Broomsticks and turned down the street towards the Hogshead. Nira wasn't in the mood for a light and friendly environment. What would calm her down was Aberforth the Hogsmeade bartender, a butterbeer, and the dangerous atmosphere of the Hogshead.

Nashira stepped inside and walked up to the bar.

"Can I get a butterbeer?"

"A Lestrange? Yeah why not." Aberforth eyed her cautiously before winking.

She had come here often on her Hogsmeade trips and talked with him; he knew she was no danger and no Death Eater. She knew much about him but she got the feeling he still had secrets; that was alright, so did she. As far as she was concerned though, she considered them friends.

She took her glass of butterbeer and walked to a table in the back; she needed to be alone to think. She had thirty minutes before her appointment with Flitwick. Why was she worried about keeping her appointment? She wasn't actually going to go through with her plan was she? There was no reason now that the voice was gone; there was no purpose to bringing him back. Except…except she wanted to meet him.

Ever since she had talked to his portrait her seventh year at Hogwarts she had thought he would have been a man to know. Then she had done her essay in Magical History and found out he had had a fascinating, and sad, life. She wanted to meet him; a truly selfish aim. Was it worth it to bring a man back to life because she felt like it?

Well, she'd meet with Headmaster Flitwick and if she went through with it, she went through with it. She'd leave it up to her subconscious she supposed. Nira shook her head; this was about to be the stupidest thing she had ever done. She drained her butterbeer and took the empty glass back up to Aberforth.

"I've got to go now; thanks for the drink."

She put a few sickles on the counter and walked out of the pub. Nira drew her cloak tighter around her and walked up the lane that led to Hogwarts. It was a shorter walk than she remembered; she had ten minutes before her appointment with Flitwick when she arrived at the castle's front doors.

In the front hall she ran into an old friend: Peeves.

"Look who it is Lonely Lestrange!" He crowed, soaring above her in circles.

"Peeves, I've got a proposition for you." She whispered to the poltergeist. So she was going through with this after all.

"Oh a proposition!" He crooned, flying down to look into her eyes.

"Over here."

She gestured to a dark corner of the hallway where they could talk.

"Alright Peeves I've got a job for you; at 1:15 I need you to make a big enough distraction to get the Headmaster out of his office."

"What for?" He asked, eyeing her up and down.

"That's none of your business; but if you do it I'll leave darkness powder in your special hiding place."

"Ooh how much?" Peeves asked, intrigued.

"Three clumps, large."

"You have a deal."

Nira smiled; just like old times when she could convince him to help her with pranks she pulled throughout the castle.

"Thanks Peeves; remember 1:15."

"Weee!" He cried, zooming off.

Nira shook her head and checked that the coast was clear; there was no one else in the hall. She stepped out of her hiding place and hurried to the Headmaster's office.

"Pumpkin juice." She said at the gargoyle.

It opened up and the revolving spiral staircase was revealed to her. She stepped on and was carried to the top and the door that opened up to the door of the Headmaster's office. She knocked twice.

"Come in."

The door opened for her; sitting behind his desk was Headmaster Flitwick.

"Headmaster." Nira stepped into the room and inclined her head.

"Miss Lestrange; such a pleasant surprise, receiving your owl."

"Yes Headmaster; I just thought it'd be nice to see my grades and disciplinary records." She smiled at the little old man.

"Well if you have any problems finding a job after school write me and I'll set them straight."

Nira smiled; Flitwick had been a favorite professor of hers before he took the Headmaster job.

"However I did bring your grades and disciplinary records up; they're here on my desk." He pointed to a sheaf of parchment. "Please sit down."

"Oh thank you Headmaster."

Nira sat down and Flitwick passed her the papers.

"You may peruse them." He smiled and folded his hands.

Just as she opened the file a bang could be heard from below and shouts went up. Students could be heard screaming and laughing.

"Oh dear." Flitwick stood up from his chair. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Flitwick walked across the room and left, closing the door.

_Now's my chance; I've got to do it. _

Nira stood from her chair quickly, spilling the papers. She waved her wand chanting a quick sleep spell that she aimed at the portraits. Luckily it worked; she would've had a hard time explaining that to Flitwick.

She rushed across the office to Snape's sleeping portrait; yes this had to work. She quickly grabbed it off the wall and shoved it in her bag. She waved her wand again and performed the counter-spell. When the portraits woke up she quickly performed the _Confundus _spell; now they wouldn't even know they had been put to sleep.

Nira rushed over to the desk and quickly picked up the fallen papers; she was sweating like a Death Eater about to produce a patronus; she quickly sat back down and continued to peer at her records. If she acted natural Flitwick would never notice.

"So sorry about that dear; Peeves set something off in the Great Hall."

"Oh not a problem; I'm actually done looking at my records; thank you."

"Not a problem dear, anytime."

Nira stood up and walked over to the door.

"Ahh Miss Lestrange, just out of curiosity, what profession were you considering?"

Nira sighed and turned around, a smile on her face. "I was considering becoming an Auror."

"Ah a wonderful profession. Good luck my dear."

She gave a small wave before stepping out of the office and running down the spiraling stairs. Nira walked up to the third floor and jumped across a missing step before coming to Peeves' hidden spot.

"There you go." She placed the darkness powder there just as she had said she would. Peeves deserved it, even if he didn't know why.

Nira hurried from the castle and Disapparated as soon as she was outside school grounds; she couldn't be away from that place fast enough. She ran home and burst through the front door, her whole body shaking.

She ran down into the basement to check her bag; yes the potions were inside. She carefully placed his portrait inside as well; she only needed one bag.

"I can do this tomorrow…I'm ready…" Nira brought a shaky hand to her sweaty forehead.

She was about to perform dark magic to bring back to life a man she had never met; but she wanted to meet him. Besides, there had to be a reason to bring him back other than to punish him. And since the voice was no longer in her head she wouldn't have to.

She could just talk to him, and get to know him. And with how useful he had been in the last Wizarding War Nira was sure he could be helpful; everyone was sure something was going on. The muggle murder and that dark wizard's name almost confirmed it in her mind.

"I'm really going to do this. I'm really going to be giving a man his life back."

Yes, that was the way to think of it. Giving a man his life back; a life that had been so unfairly stolen. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Tomorrow night a man that should've stayed dead would come back to the land of the living. And she, Nashira Bella Lestrange would be responsible for it.

She shivered in the cold of the basement and walked back upstairs. No matter how tomorrow night went she had a feeling she would never again be the same; it would not be the same woman coming home tomorrow night that was for sure.

She locked her basement door and headed into the kitchen for lunch. She wanted to practice the ritual again in its entirety and it took long to recite; she wouldn't do it on an empty stomach. Tomorrow night she knew that it would be straining; she'd be left weak and vulnerable. Best to make friends with him quickly then.

Nira sighed as she bit down on a piece of cold ham. She was really going to do this. She shook her head; her mind was made up and there was no going back. She was going to bring Severus Snape back to life.

**A/N: Here's chapter 6, today as I said. I have about half of chapter 7 written but it probably won't be uploaded until tomorrow morning. Again, please review and let me know what you think **


	7. Chapter 7: Severus Snape

_Chapter 7: Severus Snape _

Nira held back the curtain to peer outside; it was dark enough now she thought, to leave the house. She pulled open her bag again to check that she had everything; she had the potions and portrait, and some money in case anyone asked questions. Her wand was in her robe sleeve; she was as prepared as could be.

She quietly left her home and walked down the lane, outside her magical protections. Nira closed her eyes and carefully pictured the place she had seen so many photos of, in preparation for this. She turned on her heel and felt the familiar sucking sensation.

Nira landed unsteadily on her feet in an unfamiliar place; it was where she had wanted to be, but she felt very out of place. In the middle of the night a witch Apparating to a muggle dwelling? She made sure she was in the right spot before turning on her heel and walking down the cobbled street.

She had Apparated to Spinner's End; the place where _he _had lived. The graveyard was only a few streets over from his past residence; she moved quickly in the night, not wanting to be seen.

One of the few pieces of information her voice had given her before leaving was where the grave was located. How it knew she had never asked; she was just following its instructions now. After minutes of walking she found the small graveyard. Nira had no desire to linger; she opened the gate and stepped inside.

As she walked over the graves she felt the urge to apologize; she was after all stepping these people. She looked around her for approaching persons; she wasn't sure if this was the best thing to be doing but she had gotten this far; she wasn't about to quit now. A familiar name on a headstone stopped her.

Eileen Prince. That was his mother. She stooped to examine the grave. It looked unkempt and lonely. She cleared the bracken and ivy from the headstone and tried to clean it up as much as she could; at least it was legible now.

Satisfied, she stood up and began the walk to the back of the graveyard. So her voice had been right; Harry Potter had indeed paid for this burial. He was buried in a mausoleum; small but she had no doubt he was the only one buried there. She cautiously put a foot on the steps; nothing happened.

She pulled her wand out and waved it just in case, checking for enchantments. When she was satisfied that it was just a normal grave, she walked up to the doors. The doors themselves appeared to be made of heavy oak; the mausoleum appeared to be a smooth white marble, veined in black. Potter had apparently spared no expense burying his savior.

She pushed open the doors, her heart racing. Her palms were starting to tingle with nerves; she was here; she was actually going to do this. She waved her wand, lighting the torches on the interior walls.

Nira closed the doors and turned to look at the tomb. It was a small space, just comfortable for moving around in. In the center was a raised dais; a black coffin was set deeply in the center, she suspected with the actual grave in the earth. The coffin appeared to be purely ornamental.

She turned to look at the walls; they had been engraved with large murals depicting the man's life; especially his time at Hogwarts and tenure as a double agent was shown. She walked to the back of the room, the wall opposite the doors and the coffin. The engraver had carved a woman's face into the stone; a red-headed woman. Nira wondered who she was; none of her research had said anything about the man having a significant other. Nira shrugged her shoulders and turned back around.

The ritual would take hours to complete so it was best to start as soon as possible. She took her bag off and let out the contents. She put the potions on the floor in front of her, in the order they needed to be poured on the body. She also placed the sleeping portrait of him on the ground in front of the dais.

"Alright, let's see if you're in there."

Nira stepped up onto the platform and approached the coffin. Now that she was up close she could see it had been veined with white and had been carved with the names of students and staff that had come to visit. Nira pushed up the sleeves of her robes and pushed the lid off; it hit the stone floor with a loud _crack! _

Just as she had thought the coffin was bottomless; it led down a few feet into the earth where he was buried; maybe three or four feet. The grave was also quite spacious; she could have fit herself in as well quite easily.

"OK; time to begin."

Nira took her wand in hand and took a deep breath; she had to calm her nerves; there was no room for error now. She cast _lumos _and sent it to the bottom of the grave. She could see the skeletal remains of the man; tattered bits of cloth hung to his ribcage and other parts of his body; she could see some bones had broken off from the whole and lay scattered in the grave. Good thing she had the Skele-Gro then.

Nashira stepped back and grabbed the portrait. She stepped back up onto the dais with it, peering into the grave.

"Here I go." She whispered to herself before closing her eyes and calming her breathing.

She cast a fire spell on the portrait, causing the corners to ignite in flames. She dropped it in the grave and watched as the grave ignited, fire blazing in the tomb.

She drew a four point star in the air with her wand. "I call you back Severus Snape; I call your soul back to this earthly plane to inhabit your body once again!" She intoned, getting louder with every word until she was shouting.

_Shit. _She thought. _I didn't bring anything extra for his soul…oh good god. _She looked around for something to use.

"I offer this," she held up her wand, "as a place to store a piece of your soul. Take the offer and come back Severus Snape; come back to the earthly plane. Inhabit your body once again."

There was a flash of white light and the fire in the grave roared up to lick the ceiling. Her wand was hot, and had turned a glowing white but she didn't dare drop it. It burned her skin as she waved a complicated shape in the air.

"You have accepted your body; I give you back your ruined bones."

Nira grabbed the bottle of Skele-Gro and raised it over the grave; when she caught sight of the skeleton she poured the potion over it. Before her eyes she saw bones reknit and grow back where before there had been pieces, or nothing at all.

"I give you back your flesh!" she shouted, raising the bottle of dittany.

She swore she could see the skeleton's mouth open in what could've been a scream; the dittany steamed and worked new muscle and flesh over the skeleton as she traced a triangle and diamond in the air, intertwined.

"Take the blood of your fore-bearers to saturate your flesh!"

She grabbed the bottles of Blood-Replenishing potion and one-by-one, she dumped the six gallons into the grave. She could definitely hear something screaming now; it seemed to be painful, this process of coming back. Nira swallowed a lump in her throat but continued.

"I give you this, to clean your flesh."

She watched as the Blood-Replenishing potion was sucked into the new body slowly; she poured the Wound-Cleaning potion into the grave and it too was sucked into the flesh of the man.

She drew another complicated shape over the grave; her wand was no longer white or glowing, or hot for that matter, but Nira could no longer feel her right hand.

"To get used to this awful plane; you will not know peace like that which you had in the celestial plane here; men are cruel and you are again man."

She poured the Calming Draught into the grave. The body of the man had already sucked in everything she had poured in, and the earth in the grave was dry and bare. Nira's spine tingled and she shivered but continued. Already she was beginning to feel weak from working the ritual; how many hours had elapsed since beginning the ritual? Two, three?

"You have been long gone friend, and must be protected from the ills of this world; accept this protection."

She waved another shape in the air before pouring the antidotes into the grave. She was almost done; almost there.

"And lastly I give you this, to return to you some semblance of strength so you may climb from your grave and rejoin the land of the living."

She poured the Vitamix potion into the grave. As the body absorbed it there was another flash of white light; her wand once again began to burn but she didn't let go. She looked down and saw her hand was dark red from the burns she was sustaining.

She lifted a shaky hand and drew the last shape. There was a _bang _of finality before Nira was thrown backwards off her feet and slammed against the oak doors. The fire burning in the grave died down and was extinguished.

Nira fell to her knees and dropped her wand. Her hand was burning and charred; she gave a great heaving gasp as she stared it. She carefully crawled across the floor to her bag. She had packed the second bottle of dittany just in case. As she pulled out the stopper and poured the essence over her hand she let out a cry of pain. It hurt so much; tears started falling from her eyes. Her hand was smoking and steaming, but her flesh was healing before her eyes. When her skin became a nice shiny pink she tore a piece of cloth from her skirt and tied it around her hand.

Nira stood up from the floor; she staggered backwards and clutched her head. If this hadn't worked and she had exerted that much energy casting the spell…she had to check. Nira shakily stepped forward and crawled her way up the dais to peer over the edge of the tomb.

Sitting inside was a man; and she could now say definitively that he was a man. Even now she could see black hair growing out from his head; he was looking around taking in his surroundings. He was examining himself, appearing in shock. Nira wasn't surprised; this had to be a hell of a thing to wake up to. He looked around again and looked up, and spotted her.

"What the hell is this?" The man who had just been a corpse looked up at her, unsteadily trying to stand up; he started clawing at the dirt as if trying to climb up.

"No, you really shouldn't." Nira stood shakily and jumped into the tomb; weakened by the powerful dark magic she faltered in her step when she jumped, and tried to keep him down. "Please just rest for a little while." Her voice was a pleading whisper.

"Who are you and what is going on?" His speech was full of venom, even if it was a whisper and his voice was hoarse from disuse. "Last I checked I had died next to Potter." She could see in his eyes that he was more than a little frightened.

The man took another good look at her and she felt as if she were being rather harshly judged.

"You…Bellatrix!" The man raised a shaking finger and pointed it at her.

He groped around in his tomb until he found what he had been looking for: his wand. He rose it in what he hoped was a threatening manner but his hand was rather shaky. Rather than use a spell against him – which she thought would weaken him – she reached forward and grabbed his wrist, pointing his wand into the air.

It released a very feeble spell that hit nothing but the blackened ceiling and showered harmless red sparks around them. With Nira so close to him the man looked at her very carefully.

"No…you're not Bellatrix; you look like her though."

"I'm her daughter." Nira's voice came out as a breathy whisper.

She realized just how close she was to this man who had been dead for nineteen years and as an effect, most of his robes were gone and disintegrated into ash. She gulped and licked her lips.

"Bellatrix never had a daughter." He said looking at her, trying to find some difference in their appearance.

"Born nine months after their escape from Azkaban and born in Malfoy Manor." She leaned back, still keeping a firm grip on his wand arm. "She didn't tell anyone about me except for my guardians, Voldemort and Rodolphus."

"How old are you?" He asked, his voice shaking, afraid of the answer. "If you were only two at the downfall of the Dark Lord…how old are you girl?"

With a renewed burst of strength he pushed her back against the tomb wall, his hand around her throat and his wand pointed threateningly at her face. What was supposed to be a menacing gesture however was undermined by the fear she saw in his eyes.

"I'm twenty-one." Her voice was calm, betraying no fear; instead of looking at the wand she looked him in the eyes. She was daring him to harm her after what she had done for him. Daring him to waste what little strength he had in wounding her.

His hand left her delicate neck and he staggered back, looking about him. She took off her robes and handed them over. He took them without a word, finally noticing the state of dress he was in.

"I've been dead for nineteen years?" He whispered, letting the emotion overcome him.

"Yes Severus." Nira took a careful step forward.

"What's your name girl?" He paused, looking carefully at her again.

"Nashira Lestrange; though my friend calls me Nira."

"Nira…" he tasted the new word and was surprised to find it did not sound bad on his tongue. In fact he thought he rather liked the word. "Nira…why am I…alive?"

"I was told to bring you back."

"By whom?"

"I don't know; I was just given instructions, from here." She pointed to her head. "I've been hearing a woman's voice for a while now and she told me how exactly to bring you back."

"What exactly did this voice say?"

"Well she didn't say you specifically…she said: Bring back the Traitor; punish him for what he did to us: punish him for his betrayal. But she did say all this while I was reading a book about you."

"And will you?" His wand was raised again. He ignored the strange comment about the book.

"Will I what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Punish him."

She shook her head. At the simple gesture relief flooded through Snape's chest though he did not lower his wand or take up an easier stance.

"I brought you back because the woman's voice told me to and for some reason, it comforts me. It sounds strange I know, but I find it familiar. It sounded like a good testing of my magical abilities so I thought why not. Besides I had a nice chat with your portrait once and you seemed a reasonable man. However, I have no reason to want to punish you. I don't know who the woman is and I won't carry out biddings of violence on her behalf."

"But you'd bring a man back from the dead for her?" Snape's voice was condescending and cruel.

"As I said, I wanted to test my magical ability and she offered a fun way of doing it. Besides if anyone deserved a second chance at life I figured it was you."

Snape lowered his wand and regarded the young woman for a moment. She looked much like her mother had at Hogwarts, before Azkaban had gotten to her: young and beautiful. Her large curls of hair were the same, as were the quite red full lips. She seemed to have inherited her father's grey eyes however. With her robes off, and her just standing in her common outfit, he could tell she also had a fine physique. She was all pale, not just her face, but her arms and legs as well. From what he could see she was toned; not just her arms but her legs appeared to have strength as well. He noticed her skirt was shorter in the front than the back and raised his brow at the strange choice in fashion; he also saw that a piece of her skirt had been torn…and the black cloth was wrapped around her right hand. She held her wand at rest in her left hand.

Nira took the time that Severus was perusing her, to look at him as well. His countenance was much improved now that he had been alive for more than ten minutes. Color was returning to his face and body, though he was naturally quite pale. His hair was growing back in and now reached his cheekbones; it was dark black and seemed like a thick curtain, and was continuing to grow. For being thirty-eight years old at the time of his death she had to admire his physique as much as he was admiring hers. She wasn't embarrassed by his state of undress either; he was after all wearing nothing but her university robes.

He finally broke the contact, looking down at the black robes he was wearing. They only came down to his calf, so they weren't a terrible fit, and by no means where they permanent. He was just thankful that they closed all the way. He saw the silver letter 'U' printed where the house emblem usually went.

"What is this; have they added a new house?" He kept staring at the offending letter.

"No I don't attend Hogwarts anymore. I guess you wouldn't know about the school; a year after Voldemort fell Harry Potter set up a wizard's University; a place where witches and wizards could further their magical education if they so desired."

"I see; and you attend this school?"

Nira wanted to roll her eyes at his deductive skills. However she refrained herself; the man had only been alive for fifteen minutes.

"I'm in my second year there yes." Her voice sounded stronger now that the after effects of casting such a powerful spell were beginning to wear off. She was starving and very much wanted to get out of this grave.

"Are we going to stand here in this drafty tomb all day?" He inquired a nasty leer to his voice.

"No; I suppose you'll want better fitting clothes. Come on."

She held on to him and cast a careful charm to lift them out of the grave and set them carefully on the tomb floor. Nira set him down on the dais while she collected her bag and put it back over her shoulder. She was glad now that she had packed money; Nira hadn't even considered his state of dress.

She put one hand on his arm and helped him stand up and walk forward. They stepped out of the mausoleum and into the dark graveyard.

"Where am I buried?"

"Near Spinner's End; your mum's nearby."

Snape shook his head.

"I do not wish to see her now."

"Alright; we're just going to go a bit further and then I can Apparate us to Diagon Alley."

She led Severus forward until they were outside of the graveyard gates. Making sure she had a secure hold on his arm she turned mid-step and felt the familiar squeezing that meant she was travelling. She kept a tight hold on Severus; she didn't want something to happen to him in a possibly weakened state.

They appeared outside of Twilfitt and Tattings, Nira now clutching a heavily panting Severus. She herself was having a hard time taking in breath; the Apparating had maybe been a bit much after what they had gone through tonight.

"Are you alright?" Her voice dripped with concern as she kneeled down next to him; he had collapsed, holding on to her arm.

She put a hand to his forehead and felt drops of sweat; his body had taken too much strain.

"Here sit down." She led him to the threshold of the shop and sat him down.

"They'll be opening soon; then we can get you some clothes."

Severus leaned his head against the shop exterior, his eyes closed. Disapparating had taken more out of him than he cared to let on, though she obviously knew he was in no way able to speak at the moment. Nira clutched at her chest, taking in gulping breaths of cool night air. Her hands were shaking but she hid them behind her back.

"Oh look here comes Madame Hydra now."

Nashira stood up as the little old witch hobbled to open the front door.

"Miss Lestrange, we don't open for another six and a half minutes!" The witch scolded, albeit with a smile on her face.

"I know it's just, it's an emergency. I have a friend who is desperately in need of dressing."

Madame Hydra poked her head outside and noticed Snape clutching the robes about him and leaning against her shop as if he were exhausted.

"Well dear, bring him in. I'll see what I can find."

Nira grabbed Severus's arm again and helped him up; he was leaning heavily on her as the two were ushered inside by Madame Hydra.

"Oh dearie what happened? He looks as though he was answering the call of Death himself!"

"Madame please; he needs fitted." Nashira's tone made it clear that she would accept no questions about the strange man, nor that she would give out any answers.

After ten minutes of working around the man sitting in her fine chair Madame Hydra finally had the appropriate measurements to make his clothing. She hurried off to the back and was gone for quite a few minutes.

"She didn't even ask what I like." Severus breathed, sitting up a little straighter in the chair.

"It doesn't much matter; you just need clothes for right now." Nira crossed her arms. She still was not feeling well, and she hadn't eaten in hours, though she found her ability to breathe returning to normal.

Madame Hydra returned with a small, folded, pile of clothes in her arms.

"Here; go try these on dear."

She handed the items over to Snape and he got up hastily, removing himself from the room so he could change in private.

"Not a bad looking fellow, if you like the angry look." Madame Hydra gave Nashira a knowing glance.

"Madame, I can assure you it's nothing like that."

"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure." Madame Hydra winked, a mischievous smile curling her lips.

Nira sighed and rolled her eyes just as her stomach grumbled. Before Madame Hydra could comment however Severus walked out in his new clothes; they were very much like the ones he had worn when he was a Hogwarts teacher, minus the long billowing cloak.

"Oh those look well-fitting indeed." Madame Hydra circled her customer, inspecting the clothing for any needed alterations. Declaring them perfect, she stepped behind her register.

"Ten galleons and four sickles please." She said, ringing them up.

"You greedy old witch." Nashira said, pulling the money from her pocket.

"Now, now dear no need for complements this early in the morning." She put the money in the register. "Do hurry back and see me again!"

Nira and Severus walked outside, witches and wizards already flooding Diagon Alley.

"I'm starving; how about you?"

"Yes I find that I could eat." Severus spoke carefully. It had been nineteen years since he had felt anything at all and waking up almost forty-five minutes ago to new life, and this strange young woman had unnerved him.

"Come on, we can go get a couple of cauldron cakes from over there." She pointed down the way to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop before taking his hand and leading the way.

He would've demanded she let go however he felt too shaky on his own feet; lack of food and the fact that they had just Apparated had left him feeling quite weak. He definitely did _not_ notice the fact that her hand was warm or that it felt perfectly right, her fingers threaded through his.

She jostled and elbowed the crowd inside the sweets shop until she was at the front counter and everyone in the store felt generally accosted.

"Ahh Miss Lestrange; and a friend I presume." The nice young lady behind the counter greeted them with an air of cold friendliness.

"Two cauldron cakes." Nira wasn't in the mood to listen to Jenna's attitude today.

She took the cakes and paid for them, leading Severus back outside.

"We can eat them right here and then I'll Apparate us back home where I can cook something."

"What do you mean 'back home'?" He was ripping the wrapper off his cauldron cake, looking at it with disdain. The first food he was putting in his newly reinstated body was this junk.

"Well you've got to have somewhere to stay don't you? It's not like you have anywhere to go to. Besides it's not safe. There are…murmurings."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he bit into the cake.

"Not here; I'll tell you once we're back at my place."

Nira's stomach grumbled louder as she teased it with the small confection. Snape finished his own cake and grabbed her arm. It made him feel terrible to accept such help from a stranger, or anyone, but until he was properly fed there was no way he could do anything on his own.

She made sure he was holding on tightly – and put a hand on his waist to make sure—before Disapparating down the street from her home.

"Come on." She helped a panting Severus into her home and deposited him in an armchair. "I'll get you some water."

Nira returned from the kitchen with a glass for him; he had trouble bringing it to his lips so she took the glass from him. She tipped his chin up with her fingertips and brought the glass to his lips. Cool rivulets ran down his chin and she wiped them away, setting the glass down on the end-table.

"I'm going to make soup; I think that's a good starter for your stomach."

Severus just nodded his head as she stood up. He wasn't sure if he could really trust her but for now he had no other options. He looked down at his hands; they were just as he remembered them if not a little thinner. In fact he felt thinner; maybe it was a side-effect of whatever this was? He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Could he really be back? Was this really happening or was it all in his delusional mind?

It would make perfect sense if he had been bitten by Nagini and was in a ward at St. Mungo's right now…but…no…he remembered seeing Potter there holding him as he died. He remembered looking into those green eyes and seeing Lily; the last trace of Lily Evans had welcomed him to death.

His eyes opened and he sat up quickly; Potter, had Potter lived? What had she said about him? That a year after Voldemort had been defeated…so Potter had lived; good. Snape would've hated for all his hard work to have gone to waste with the boy dying.

"Here."

The girl brought him a bowl of soup and sat there, making sure he could eat it. After a few successful spoonful's' she started eating her own soup.

"You said there were…murmurings?" Snape asked, preferring a direct approach.

"Yes." She answered carefully. "There have been wizards thinking another dark wizard is trying to gain power."

"What would make them think that?" Snape asked casually, but fear had gripped him. Why had he been brought back, if not to be a soldier?

"Muggles have been murdered, by wizards; ten have died so far and that's the highest it's been since Voldemort was in power. Not to mention all the rumors of recruiting Death Eaters."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked, his fingers resting on his spoon.

"Take another bite and I'll answer your question."

Snape sighed but did as he was told.

"People claim that the Death Eaters who weren't captured are now recruiting young witches and wizards to join them and their new master, but no one knows if this is actually true."

"What else?" he asked, grinding his teeth.

"We've had trouble contacting other Ministries; Aurors have been dispatched to see exactly what has been going on with them. And someone stole my mum's remains." She whispered the last part.

"What?"

"Someone stole my mum's wand and ashes a few days ago."

"That could mean trouble." Snape thought to himself: if someone was trying to bring Bellatrix back the same way this girl had brought him back…it could mean someone was coming into power among the dark wizards.

"How is it significant?"

"Bellatrix was a very powerful dark witch; if she's brought back like I was," Snape decided there was no denying he had been brought back to life, "then someone trying to gain power could be acquiring a very great ally."

"Oh." Nira swallowed the last of her soup and took her bowl to the kitchen. "You must be exhausted." She said, walking back into the main room.

"Yes quite so."

"Let me show you your room."

"My room?" Snape raised a brow as she took his empty bowl.

"Do you have a place to stay? Besides, how do you think the world would react if they found out you were alive? There would be questions."

Snape kept his brow raised but considered her argument. She was of course right; he had nowhere to stay. This situation was strange and frustrating and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Having a second chance at life would be nice, but he had never asked for it.

Nira gestured for him to follow her upstairs.

"My backyard is a practice yard, if you feel up to practice magic anytime soon. I have a basement I brew potions in, feel free to use it while I'm at school. This is my room." She pointed at a closed door. "This is the bathroom." She pointed to a door across the hall. "And this will be your room." She gestured to the room next to hers.

She opened the door for him and led him inside. It was of medium size and had a desk, bed and bookcase. It looked like it hadn't been occupied in some time; no matter; he wasn't planning on staying for very long.

"Sleep well." She said, drawing the curtains for him.

"Nira…" he called to her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me back?"

She stared at him from the doorway. "I really don't know."

She closed his door and walked away. Snape sank onto his bed, disappointed. He had been brought back to life for fun? Who was this woman that she thought life was to command for her enjoyment? He lay down on the bed, grasping his wand close to him. He would find out who she was.

**A/N: Yay Snape is finally alive! So we'll see how well they'll be able to get along. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting to Know You

_Chapter 8: Getting to Know You_

"Good morning." Nira watched as Snape shuffled into the kitchen.

"So that wasn't an awful dream my dead mind conjured up? You're real?" He asked rudely, sitting down at the table.

Nira bit her lip and turned back to the skillet; she had imagined he would give her attitude but this was just rude. He could at least be a little grateful; she had after all brought him back from the dead.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing a lazy hand towards the stove.

"I'm making eggs and bacon; is that alright?" Her voice came out a tad more venomous than she had originally intended.

"It's agreeable." He crossed his legs at the knee and sat back, watching her.

He had indeed hoped it had been a dream that he had never come back and was still in the land of the dead. It was peaceful there; he could imagine anything he wanted and it would appear. He had enjoyed thinking he was living in Spinner's End among his books; brewing endless potions that no one would ever complement him on again. It had felt like days had gone by and when he wakes up some girl tells him it's been nineteen years.

Snape had been happy dead; he had felt at home in the space he called the Land of Dreams. For it was not like really living or dreaming, but something in between. And in all his time there he had never once imagined a companion for himself. Snape had thought it impossible; besides he'd wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He craved no other company.

And then he had heard a voice…a gentle, yet commanding voice. It had called out to him; he couldn't hear what it was saying, just that is was meant for him. And he felt inclined to obey; at least to find out who the voice belonged to. But then he woke up; he woke up not in Spinner's End where had been living in the Land of Dreams, not at Hogwarts where he had died, not even at St. Mungo's with voices telling him he had survived Nagini.

No…he had woken up in a dank and earthy place. He had woken up with no clothes, he was starving, and he felt drained. Then he had looked up and seen an angel. And the angel called out to him to stay still and he wanted to for her, but the urge to find out what was going on was too strong in him. So he moved and then the angel was there next to him; she had flown down to hold him back with gentle and restraining hands.

He saw her…and thought it was Bellatrix; but no…the angel told him she was not an angel at all…a human: Bellatrix's daughter. Snape still didn't believe that it was the truth. How could Bellatrix and Rodolphus have a child? They married each other purely for tradition. Snape knew Rodolphus had wanted a child but Bellatrix would go nowhere near him…what had changed?

There was no way to question her himself because she was apparently dead. He'd have to find out how exactly; no doubt at the Battle of Hogwarts, but by who? Bellatrix had been an excellent dueler and the piece de resistance in the Dark Arts; the Dark Lord himself had trained her.

"Thank you." He said as Nira placed a plate in front of him.

"You're welcome." And she too sat down to eat.

Snape looked warily down at the food; he took a bite carefully and waited to see if death would overtake him again.

"Relax it's not poisoned. It'd be a waste to resurrect you only to kill you the next morning."

She rubbed her eyes in frustration.

Nira was tired; she hadn't slept well, though she had slept deeply. Performing the ritual had taken a toll on her and what was worse; she had done it on a school night.

"Look I've got school today so you'll have to stay here." She said, scooping a bite of eggs into her mouth.

"What?" Snape was upset; how was he supposed to stay inside all day?

"We can get you some fresh air when I get home but for now you have to stay inside; do you want the whole Wizarding world to find out you're alive?"

"No." He grumbled.

"OK then; there's plenty here to occupy you like I said. I've got to go."

Nira stood up from the table and walked out to the main room, gathering her bag and school robes.

"Please don't destroy anything in a fit of rage either; I know you're not very pleased right now but just…don't okay?"

"As you wish." Snape said, sitting back in his chair.

Nira rolled her eyes and left the house. Snape stood up from his chair and walked out to the main room; she hadn't been gone a minute and already he was bored. How was he going to occupy his time? He looked around at the bookshelves that lined the walls, leading to the ceiling. She was obviously an avid reader judging from the shelves and armchair and couch in the room. Snape selected a volume at random and threw himself in the armchair with a huff. If he was going to be here he might as well be productive with his time.

Snape glanced at the spine of the book. _Severus Snape: Death Eater or Dumbledore's Man? By Rita Skeeter. _Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust. That woman had written a biography about him? And she hadn't even used a flattering photograph for the cover. He was about to put it away when he thought…_well, it would be interesting to see exactly what she got wrong. _So he opened the book to chapter one and started to read.

ȿ

Nira shuffled into her D.A.D.A. classroom and groaned. The desks were still pushed back against the walls meaning they were still learning patronus charms.

"I know Miss Lestrange; I'll have to ask you to sit here for the lesson." Professor Radastan led her to the back of the class. "This way you can still see students conjuring the patronus and you'll be a bit out of harm's way." He gave her a small smile before digging into his pockets. "Here have a chocolate bar."

"Are we bringing in dementors today?" She asked, looking at his outstretched hand.

"No but you look a little glum, and chocolate always helps."

"Thanks professor." Nira smiled and took the chocolate.

"Hey Nira! Still can't conjure a patronus?" Gen frowned when she saw her friend sitting out.

"No so I get to have fun watching you guys do it."

"Oh I'm sorry. But hey, I was practicing over the weekend, and I think I saw an animal form!"

"Oh Gen that's great! I wonder if you can do it again for the professor to see! He'll be so pleased!" Nira was engulfed by her friend's excitement she completely forgot she was upset with Severus.

"Do you think? Oh gosh there he is; I'll see you at the end of class."

Nira sat munching on her chocolate bar and taking down notes on the patronus. She focused on Gen and how she held herself and her wand; she was the best in the class at it. By the end of the period Gen had indeed been able to produce a corporeal patronus. The bat flew around the room twice before disappearing.

"Well done Genevieve!" Professor Radastan applauded her. "Just for that, no homework tonight!"

The class cheered and clapped Gen on the back.

"Thanks Gen." Nira smiled at her friend as they left class.

"Oh it was no big deal." Gen's face was flushed pink from all the cheers she had received.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Jeth said, coming up behind them.

"How do you know what happened?" She questioned her boyfriend.

"Everyone's already talking about it; I just heard from some first-year boy. But that's my Genny." Jeth kissed her on the cheek before ducking away.

Gen smiled and turned to her friend; she paled however at the sight of something down the hallway. "Don't look now but here comes Greg Gellert. I heard he was going here now."

Nira followed her friend's gaze. She scowled and looked down; she had no desire to look at him or acknowledge his presence.

"He's gone now."

"Thanks Gen; I've got to get to Potions though."

Nira put a hand on her friend's shoulder before running across the lawn to the potions building.

Nira sat down at her seat and looked up at the teacher's desk. She tried to imagine Severus sitting in the potions room at Hogwarts and teaching classes; it wasn't difficult to imagine he had probably not been a nice teacher.

"Today class we're making a love potion; the instructions are on the board so please begin." Professor Kaylock quickly set everyone to work.

Nira pulled out the ingredients she had bought at the apothecary a week ago and set to work on the potion. It wasn't too difficult to make – they weren't working on Amortentia which would be difficult.

By the end of class two students had burned the bottoms out of their cauldrons, a few of them were smoking a strange grey color and only four of the students had successfully followed directions to produce a low-grade love potion.

"Well I can say that quite a few of you will have homework tonight! The four of you who completed the task, well done; you have no assignment." Professor Kaylock said as the bell chimed, releasing them to their next class.

Nira walked to Magical History and was glad to receive her essay back; when she got back to her desk she was pleased to see 102% written on the top in red ink. Apparently Miss. Kipper had thoroughly enjoyed her essay on Snape. Snape…the man who was now sitting alone in her house after being dead for nineteen years. What had she been thinking, to leave him home alone today?

"Alright class, let's get settled. Today we're going to talk about the Second Wizarding War." She paused as groans of complaint rang out. "Yes, I know some of you may have discussed this at other Wizarding schools, but it is a requirement."

Professor Kipper began to drone on endlessly. Nira tuned her out and took the occasional note when she heard something new. They had been taught all of this, every year, in Magical History at Hogwarts. The only reason Nira was even in this class was because she had needed an elective.

"Alright, I understand you may have had to do this before but your homework tonight is to write a twenty-inch essay on the Second Wizarding War; and it's due at the end of the week!" She shouted after her class as they shuffled out the door.

Nira gathered up her books and rushed to the cafeteria; she had decided to stay for lunch to give Gen her presents, but then she was leaving. She wanted to make sure Snape was alright and she didn't really need to go to Charms or Transfiguration.

"Hey Nira!" Gen waved at her from their table.

"Hey." Nira smiled and sat down. "I've got your birthday presents – sorry they're late."

Nira took the wrapped packages from her bag and handed them to Gen over the table.

"Oh – what are they?" Gen squealed excitedly, taking them. "Oh a new Transfiguration book! And sweets!"

Gen stood up and ran around the table to throw her arms around Nira. "Thanks so much!" She yelled delightedly.

Nira laughed and hugged her friend back. "Only the best for my best friend." She said sincerely.

Gen walked back to her side of the table, a huge grin plastered on her face, and resumed eating. Nira considered telling her about Snape but decided not to. Her friend would only freak out and worry about her. And she'd want to see him – Nira didn't need that right now. It was hard enough trying to figure out what to do with him without someone else getting involved.

Nira and Gen talked about meaningless things – boys mostly, because Jeth wasn't there – and when lunch ended Nira waved goodbye and rushed off campus. She Disapparated back home and walked down the lane to her house.

_Well it's still there. _She thought. Her home was indeed intact so she walked carefully inside. She didn't see Snape downstairs, and he wasn't in the basement. Nira walked into the kitchen; it looked like he hadn't made himself anything to eat. On the end-table next to the chair was an upturned book. She picked it up and saw what he had been reading: _Severus Snape: Death Eater or Dumbledore's Man? By Rita Skeeter. _If he was reading that garbage he was probably in his room sulking.

Nira deposited her bag on the floor and shook off her robes.

"Severus?" She called up the stairs. She didn't receive an answer.

Sighing, she set off up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Severus, are you in there?"

"Where else could I possibly be?" He asked in a drawling manner.

Nira opened the door a crack; he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You could've run away."

"With nowhere to go?" He sneered, turning to look at her.

Nira had nothing to say; it was easy to forget that she was his only connection in the world right now; he really did have _nowhere _else to go.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn well right you are." He said, directing his gaze back to the ceiling.

Nira bristled but didn't say anything about it; he was bound to be in a bad mood. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, yes."

"Well come downstairs and I'll make something."

With a huff Snape shoved himself off the bed and followed her.

"Do you like roast beef?" She asked, rooting through her fridge.

"It is acceptable."

Nira rolled her eyes; if this was what living with him would be like she would have absolutely no fun.

"How about rice pudding?" She asked.

"Also fine."

Nira grabbed the two dishes and set to work on heating them up. Snape sat at the table looking agitated. While the two plates of food warmed she turned around and stared at him.

"What's got you looking like that?" She asked pointedly.

"You have, if you must know."

"Me? What did I do?" Nira asked, thoroughly surprised.

"_You,_" he said pointing to her "did _this." _He finished by gesturing at himself.

Nira shook her head and bit back a smile. "No I think I'd remember that."

"You know full well what I mean – stop playing coy." He growled.

"Are you going to harp on about this for forever? It's been two days – and you're fine!" She exclaimed, turning to check their food.

"Fine? I most certainly am not _fine! _I am _alive_!" He retorted.

"Well alive seems perfectly fine to me." She said bringing their plates to the table.

"I am supposed to be _dead. _The dead are supposed to stay dead! Do you know what forces you have messed with little girl? And why – all for fun!"

"Little girl? I am not a _little girl_." Nira spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah?" He said looking her up and down, brow raised.

"Outside right now!" She yelled, standing up from the table.

She slammed open her back door and Snape followed quietly.

"Are you going to duel me then?" He asked condescendingly.

"Wands out." She barked.

Snape inclined his head and obliged, pulling his from his sleeve. They bowed and turned, walking away from each other.

"I see you know the proper mechanics; that's very good." He had adopted his professorial tone and it made Nira's jaw clench.

"I am not a little girl."

She struck first, shooting sparks from her wand. Snape easily threw up a shield charm to deflect them.

"You'll have to try harder than that." He taunted.

They threw spell after spell at each other – verbal and non-verbal. At the end of ten minutes both were sweating and panting, exhausted. Nira had never dueled this hard in her life. She lifted a sore wand arm and shouted "_Stupefy!" _just as Snape yelled "_Expelliarmus!" _

He was reeled backwards off his feet and so was she, losing her wand in the process. She got onto all fours and started searching the grass for it; she had to find it, she had to win.

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh." Snape said.

His wand touched the underside of her jaw; she looked up to see him waving her wand in his other hand.

"It would seem, Nashira, that I have won."

"Yes so you have." She answered, panting and out of breath.

"I would like to return to my lunch now if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Snape put away his wand and held out his hand to help her up; she took it and murmured a small "thank you" when he returned her wand to her.

They sat down at the table, both with large glasses of water, and were silent.

"You're very good." Nira spoke after Snape had polished off his plate.

"Thank you."

"Can you produce a patronus?" She asked hesitatingly.

"What a question – why do you ask it?"

"We're working on it in Defense Against the Dark Arts; I'm the only one in class who can't make one."

"That is surprising; you displayed proficiency outside."

Nira blushed at the praise. "Thank you."

"However the patronus is a difficult charm to work; tell me, have you cycled through happy memories?"

"Every one of them that I have."

"Then perhaps that is the trouble – you need a happier thought." He drank deeply from his glass.

"Is your patronus corporeal?" She wondered.

"Yes; it's a doe." He told her. "Would you like to see?" He had again taken on the tone of a professor but this time it didn't bother her – he was actually trying to teach her something this time.

"Oh please." She sat waiting, a smile lighting her features.

Snape paused a moment, staring at the young woman sitting across from him. He cleared his thoughts and turned away, raising his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum." _He whispered, waving his wand in a graceful circle of arches.

A beautiful silver doe burst forth from the tip of Snape's wand and pranced around the room before disappearing.

"That was amazing." Nira whispered in awe.

"Thank you; now if you don't mind, I am quite tired and would like to take a nap before dinner."

Nira smiled as he walked away; the duel must have taken something out of him, as weak as he was. However he had still beat her. _He must be _very _good then. _Nira got up and cleaned their lunch plates before setting in a chair and starting on her homework. She thought of asking Snape about the Wizarding War but decided it would be better to let him sleep; he deserved it.

Nira finished her homework and yawned; Snape had gotten up, they had eaten, and he had gone back to bed. Before falling sleep he had promised to help try and teach her a patronus. As she walked upstairs to bed she tried to think of a happy memory she'd be able to use. As she fell into bed all she could see was the color grey, and she didn't know what that meant.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated…I'll try to crank this out more quickly **


End file.
